


Non oggi, ma domani

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Era iniziata così per caso. Senza che se ne rendessero davvero conto, senza che davvero lo volessero.” <br/>Come è nata e si è evoluta la storia tra loro secondo me.<br/>[Post Skyfall]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 1/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Si alzò dal letto brontolando sommessamente tra sé. Lanciò un’occhiata, l’orologio che segnava le tre e dieci. Chi diavolo era a quell’ora che batteva sulla sua porta?   
Raggiunse l’uscio e guardò fuori dallo spioncino e rimase senza parole. Aprì in fretta la porta trovandosi davanti James Bond agente doppio zero dell’MI6.   
Il commento pungente gli morì in gola quando guardò in volto l’uomo. Si fece da parte facendolo entrare e questi si accasciò lungo il muro.   
Dall’odore che emanava, era ubriaco fradicio e doveva aver già vomitato perché la sua camicia e i suoi jeans erano sporchi.   
“Non ti azzardare a vomitare sul pavimento” intimò ma Bond non sembrava nemmeno ascoltarlo: tremava dalla testa ai piedi, la fronte imperlata di sudore. Q prese il telefono con tutta l’intenzione di chiamare il medical-branch, ma l’uomo gli afferrò il polso e lo strinse facendolo gemere di dolore. James lo stava fissando con un’intensità che lo fece tremare.   
“Va bene, niente medici” si arrese mettendo via il telefono.  
“Riesci ad alzarti” domandò; l’altro non rispose teneva gli occhi chiusi, il respiro accelerato.   
Q si passò un braccio dell’agente intorno al collo e cercò di issarlo in piedi, per sua fortuna Bond tornò in sé quel che bastava per aggiungere il bagno, fece appena in tempo a sollevare la tavoletta che James riprese a vomitare. Il ragazzo gli tenne la testa e gli passò un pezzo di carta e dell’acqua per sciacquarsi la bocca.   
L’agente stava ancora tremando violentemente era vestito troppo leggero per metà ottobre così Q aprì l’acqua della vasca e prese a sbottonare la camicia dell’uomo che di tanto in tanto socchiudeva le palpebre e lo guardava.   
Quando fu nudo, lo aiutò ad immergersi nell’acqua calda.

“Che hai da guardare ragazzino? Non hai mai visto un uomo nudo?” mormorò, le prime parole da quando era entrato.  
“Tutte le volte che faccio la doccia” ribatté secco socchiudendo gli occhi ed il suo sguardo si fece duro.  
“Ho detto uomo” sbottò con una mezza risata lasciandosi andare nell’acqua calda.   
“Guardavo le tue cicatrici” ammise mentre tirava fuori dal mobiletto, degli asciugami puliti.  
“Già, stando dietro allo schermo di un computer è difficile prendersi una pallottola che non sia virtuale.”  
“Se hai intenzione di andare avanti con questo tipo di conversazione, giuro che ti sbatto in strada così come sei.”   
“Non lo faresti mai.”  
“Non sfidarmi” lo ammonì posando dei panni puliti sul bordo.   
“Comunque ho una cicatrice anch’io” annunciò all’improvviso abbassando appena i pantaloni del pigiama mostrando la pelle chiara “Appendicite. Avevo cinque anni.”   
“Mi prendi in giro?”   
“Sì.”  
“Come sai dove abito?”  
“Non sei l’unico a conoscere le cose o saper usare un computer.”  
Il ragazzo lo scrutò a lungo da dietro le lenti degli occhiali. Nell’ultimo anno si erano incontrati spesso, sempre prima di una missione e subito dopo e Q era perennemente in collera con lui perché non gli riportava l’equipaggiamento intatto.  
Non avevano scambiato che poche parole di circostanza e parlando solo di lavoro, l’unica frase senza sarcasmo era stato un sussurrato mi dispiace al funerale di M.  
L’acqua cominciava a raffreddarsi e Bond cercò di raccogliere la poca forza che gli restava per uscire dalla vasca.  
Si cinse i fianchi con un asciugamano, barcollando un po’ raggiunse il salotto, dove il ragazzo era tornato e gli aveva preparato il divano letto.  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte ora che ci rifletteva era passato esattamente un anno dalla missione Skyfall, ecco perché Bond era ridotto così.  
“Non è un buon modo per commemorare una persona” mormorò a mezza voce e vide le spalle dell’uomo irrigidirsi, aveva colto nel segno. “Lei non vorrebbe vederti così.”  
“Tu che ne sai?” sbottò duramente fissandolo negli occhi e il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Cerca di dormire un po’…” gli consigliò passandogli accanto.  
“Grazie” si trovò a mormorare senza nemmeno rendersene conto e il quartermaster sorrise salutandolo con un cenno del capo.

***

Q si mosse nell’oscurità cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, ma per preparare la colazione doveva almeno accendere la luce della cappa.   
Quando la luce si diffuse, lanciò un’occhiata all’agente addormentato e un sorriso gli piegò le labbra almeno quando dormiva era innocuo. Tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione alla colazione. 

Bond aprì lentamente gli occhi e per un istante si trovò spaesato poi ricordò: era a casa di Q. Alle narici gli arrivò un ottimo profumo che stuzzicò il suo stomaco vuoto.   
Si sollevò e sbirciò il giovane hacker ai fornelli ignaro che lui si fosse destato. Lo osservò per un lungo momento e ne invidiò la quotidianità dei gesti. Si alzò cingendosi i fianchi con l’asciugamano che aveva perso tra le lenzuola.  
Q si volse sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e nascondendo uno sbadiglio con la mano.   
“Ti ho svegliato?”  
“No. Dove sono i miei vestiti?”  
“Nell’asciugatrice.”  
“Sei proprio una brava massaia.”  
“La minaccia di questa notte è ancora valida” rispose mentre l’altro scompariva nel bagno.   
“Che ore sono?” domandò riapparendo sulla soglia con solo i jeans addosso.   
“Le sei e dieci.”  
“Hai dormito?”  
“Stavo già dormendo quando un agente doppio zero ha cominciato a bussare freneticamente alla mia porta, buttandosi giù dal suddetto letto.”  
“Ti corichi presto come i bambini?”  
“Dopo quattordici ore ininterrotte alla sezione Q, sì vado a letto presto” sbottò mettendogli davanti una tazza di caffè nero fumante.   
“Perché sei venuto qui, Bond? Hai una casa tua: bella, grande e confortevole.”  
James fissò il liquido scuro chiedendosi lui stesso il perché. Poteva andare da chiunque ed invece era andato dall’ultima persona a cui pensava avrebbe chiesto aiuto, fuori del lavoro s’intente. Nell’ultimo mese Q era stato una presenza quasi fissa nel suo orecchio, lo guidava, gli apriva delle vie da chilometri di distanza, e lui, poteva ammetterlo, si era abituato alla sua voce nella testa, anche se spesso condiva le sue istruzioni con commenti o battute non proprio simpatiche, ma lui lo ripagava con la stessa moneta. Tra loro si era instaurato uno strano rapporto, ognuno dei due rispettava il lavoro dell’altro, ma allo stesso tempo cercavano sempre di avere l’ultima parola.  
Sollevò gli occhi ed incontrò quelli dell’altro, ancora pieni di sonno, che lo scrutavano da dietro la spessa montatura.   
“Non lo so” ammise “Non accadrà più” si affrettò ad aggiungere bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè nero.  
Il quartemaster aggrottò la fronte sorbendo il suo tè. Si sarebbe di sicuro pentito di quello che stava per dire: “Per me non è un problema.”

Era iniziata così per caso. Senza che se ne rendessero davvero conto, senza che davvero lo volessero. 

***

Accadeva da circa un mese e mezzo, l’agente Bond arrivava al Q-branch con una puntualità che tutti i membri della sezione avrebbero potuto sincronizzare gli orologi.  
Nessuno si chiedeva perché quell’agente andasse nella loro sezione così di frequente, anche al di fuori del ritiro dell’equipaggiamento per le missioni, dopotutto non erano fatti loro, però le voci di corridoio e i pettegolezzi avevano preso a girare molto in fretta.   
Quel giorno non era molto diverso dagli altri: Bond entrava nel comparto salutando gli addetti e facendo qualche battuta, ammiccava con le uniche tre ragazze del dipartimento ed infine raggiungeva il quartermaster nel suo ufficio. Quel mattino però la routine si spezzò, nell’ufficio del capo sezione sedeva a sbrigare le faccende al posto del superiore: R. La quale, prima che l’uomo potesse fare qualsivoglia domanda, proferì: “Q non c’è. M gli ha concesso un giorno di permesso per questioni personali.”   
Bond la ringraziò e senza chiedere altro, anche perché nessuno sapeva poi molto, lasciò il dipartimento, arrovellandosi il cervello per cercare di capire il perché di questa sparizione improvvisa. Il giorno prima nulla gli aveva dato adito a sospetti di sorta.   
Raggiunse l’appartamento del ragazzo suonò ma nessuno rispose. Non gli restava che aspettare. 

Il proprietario dell’appartamento rientrò nel tardo pomeriggio rimase immobile per lunghi secondi scrutando l’agente seduto sul pianerottolo. Non proferì parola, se era sorpreso di trovarlo lì, non lo diede a vedere.  
Bond si alzò in piedi osservandolo attentamente: il quartermaster era completamente vestito di nero, il suo volto era pallido, provato ed aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, e non per il troppo fissare lo schermo. Nel mutismo più assoluto aprì la porta ed entrò nell’appartamento seguito dall’altro.   
L’uomo chiuse l’uscio e quando si volse verso Q, rimase di pietra nel vederlo tremare come una foglia, ma quello che lo sconvolse di più, furono le lacrime che bagnavano quelle guance pallide ed i singhiozzi trattenuti che scuotevano quel corpo magro. Si era aspettato di tutto ma non quello. Gli si avvicinò titubante, lui non era bravo in quel genere di cose, non era bravo per niente.   
Q era lì, tremante, in lacrime, sembrava potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro ed era una visione che lo spaventava a morte. Il suo quartermaster era sempre controllato, attento, preciso, pungente nei commenti, freddo, ma mai emotivo. Nelle situazioni più disperate in cui lui si era trovato, il ragazzo era sempre stato lucido uno scoglio a cui aggrapparsi, al bisogno guidava gli agenti doppio zero con calma e perizia. Stentava a credere che quella creatura scossa e tremante fosse davvero la stessa persona.   
Gli posò una mano sul braccio in pallido tentativo di conforto “Ehi…”  
Questo bastò perché Q gli si accasciasse tra le braccia singhiozzando talmente forte che a momenti Bond temette che si sarebbe soffocato.   
Lo tenne stretto a sé accarezzandogli la schiena ed i capelli attendendo in silenzio che quella crisi passasse. Non c’erano parole per consolare quella disperazione anche perché era ignaro del motivo che l’aveva scatenata.   
Quando i singulti si placarono ed il respiro tornò regolare lo spostò da sé, ma Q fuggiva il suo sguardo. L’agente si limitò a togliergli il cappotto e a fare altrettanto. Lo fece sistemare sul divano, gli tolse le scarpe, lo avvolse in una coperta, gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare e l’informatico si lasciava muovere come una marionetta cui avevano reciso i fili.   
Gli si sedette accanto e, inaspettatamente, il ragazzo gli si raggomitolò contro, si tolse gli occhiali e nascose il volto nell’incavo del suo collo. Bond lo cinse con un braccio tenendolo stretto a sé condividendo il suo calore.   
“Sono qui” mormorò solo e sentì altre lacrime scorrergli sulla pelle del collo. Infine il silenzio li avvolse insieme alle tenebre. Q scivolò nel sonno dello sfinimento, mentre James lo vegliava come un guardiano silente. 

Il quartermaster prese a muoversi tornando alla realtà dopo quattro ore d’immobilità pressoché assoluta.  
Immerso nell’oscurità più totale, impiegò un momento a capire dove fosse. Una mano si mosse tra i suoi capelli e lui si paralizzò, poi un rumore e la lampada sul tavolino accanto al divano fu accesa e la tenue luce gialla ferì i suoi occhi stanchi e irritati. Li strinse e li sbatté un momento per poi sentire il familiare peso degli occhiali che gli veniva sistemato sul naso.  
“Grazie…” la prima parola dopo ore di silenzio. Un sorriso sincero e preoccupato fu la risposta che ricevette, quindi l’agente si alzò andando in cucina.   
“Non c’è dell’alcool in questa casa?”  
“Birra, in frigo” ripose raccogliendo le gambe al petto.  
“Intendevo qualcosa di più forte… lascia perdere.”  
Q chiuse gli occhi e rimase in ascolto dei rumori che produceva Bond alle sue spalle. Era così stanco e scombussolato che non si pose nemmeno la domanda del perché quell’agente si trovasse davanti alla sua porta. Solo in seguito, avrebbe analizzato quel dettaglio, in quel momento invece ringraziò di non essere solo.   
Era sempre riuscito a cavarsela in un modo o nell’altro, aveva imparato a lasciarsi scivolare addosso i sentimenti, era riuscito a non farsi coinvolgere, a non affezionarsi a nessuno in quegli anni, apparendo freddo, distaccato e supponente. In quei mesi, con Bond, aveva instaurato uno strano rapporto, ma stava troppo male in quel momento per sondare quello che provava realmente sotto lo strato di dolore.  
L’agente gli si sedette accanto con due tazze di tè fumanti e una gliela mise in mano. Q lo guardò “Vorrai una spiegazione” mormorò soffiando sopra il bordo della tazza.   
“No” rispose sorprendendolo “Se non senti la necessità di parlare.”   
Q strinse forte gli occhi impedendo ad altre lacrime di scorrere, ma fu tutto inutile. La verità era che aveva un dannato bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno che lo ascoltasse e che non lo giudicasse. James Bond sembrava la persona adatta e lui si fidava, anche se forse non glielo aveva mai dimostrato veramente.   
“Sai come sono entrato a far parte dell’MI6?” Era una domanda ovviamente retorica ed infatti l’uomo scosse la testa.   
“Mio padre se ne andò da casa che avevo dodici anni. Mia madre faceva l’infermiera e si sbatteva in turni allucinanti per andare avanti. Fin da quando ero molto piccolo la mia attitudine con la tecnologia e la matematica era più che evidente. Amavo studiare preferivo passare le mie giornate in biblioteca tra i libri che correre dietro un pallone al parco.”  
Bevve un lungo sorso di tè perdendosi in quei ricordi “All’epoca usavo il computer di mio padre. Utilizzavo quel computer da che ho ricordo, così quando se ne andò, violai il sistema della banca, per depositare piccole somme di denaro sul conto di mia madre; era l’unico modo che conoscevo per contribuire, ovviamente mi beccarono. Mi sono fatto otto mesi di lavori socialmente utili” sorrise a quel ricordo scuotendo appena la testa “Cambiai metodo e ci riprovai diventando ogni giorno più bravo; mi veniva naturale come bere questo tè. Un giorno, non so bene perché, decisi di cercare mio padre, fu un lavoro lungo e certosino più che altro per coprire le mie tracce. Quello che trovai non mi piacque per niente.” Bevve un altro sorso di tè fissando il liquido ambrato restante.   
“Ero convinto che mio padre se ne fosse andato perché non amava mia madre per correre dietro ad un’altra sottana, come succedeva nella maggioranza dei casi. Quanto avrei voluto che fosse così semplice, invece era un trafficante di droga. Ho scavato per tre anni, ho scavato così a fondo ed ho trovato cose che l’Interpol stava cercando da anni e le ho divulgate. Ho inviato un file alle testate giornalistiche più importanti del mondo e a Scotland Yard. In una settimana hanno smantellato un’organizzazione che seguivano da tantissimo tempo. Mio padre è rimasto ucciso nello scontro a fuoco. Mia madre è stata annientata da questo mentre io… io non ho provato niente.”  
Rimase in silenzio per lunghi momenti ma Bond attendeva sorseggiando il suo tè.  
“Due giorni dopo alla nostra porta si è presentata una donna su una berlina nera.”   
“M…” mormorò Bond parlando per la prima volta.   
“Sì. Mi propose di entrare nell’MI6, non che avessi alternative, ma questo lo scoprii solo in seguito. O con noi o contro di noi. Le mie abilità sono troppo preziose e troppo pericolose.   
Accettai. Avevo quindici anni” rimase in silenzio a lungo fissando il vuoto.  
“Il giorno in cui lasciai la casa di mia madre, fu l’ultimo in cui la vidi. Entrando all’MI6 dovevo sparire smettere di esistere per il mondo intero. Le dissero che avevo vinto una borsa di studio in America. Il mio aereo non toccò mai il suolo americano esplose in volo. Tutti i passeggeri e l’equipaggio morirono tra cui io. Mia madre, già provata per la perdita di mio padre, non si riprese mai più da quel lutto.”  
Q strinse tra le dita la tazza così forte da far scolorire le nocche serrando la mascella altrettanto forte.  
“Andai da M: gridai, urlai, piansi. Non erano quelli i patti. Le dissi cose orribili. Minacciai di aprire gli archivi dellMI5 e 6. Un comportamento puerile e inconcludente me ne redo conto ma ero disperato. Avevo perso tutto. Mi restavano solo il mio intelletto e i miei computer, macchine fredde e senza sentimenti che non potevano ferirmi.   
M non ebbe pietà di me e forse fu quella la mia salvezza. Mi sbatté in faccia la verità nuda e cruda: se uscivo dal suo ufficio con l’intenzione di tradire l’agenzia non sarei arrivato alla fine del corridoio. Così scelsi ancora una volta l’MI6.”   
Mandò giù l’ultimo rimasuglio di tè ormai freddo e Bond gli tolse la tazza dalle mani. Si era fatto un quadro abbastanza chiaro della situazione.   
“L’MI6 ha pagato i miei studi, mi sono laureato ed intanto lavoravo. Potevo accedere a tutti gli archivi, avevo un potere immenso sotto le mie dita, un potere troppo grande per un ragazzino di quell’età. Ero una bomba ad orologeria, ma M mi teneva d’occhio. Lavorando incessantemente ho scalato la linea gerarchica in pochissimi anni e, con il mio stipendio, ho sostenuto tutte le spese per mia madre, da lontano in maniera anonima.”  
Q alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi verdi erano nuovamente umidi, li puntò in quelli azzurri dell’agente.  
“Ieri notte Mallory mi ha chiamato dicendomi che… mia madre…” non riuscì a finire la frase, la voce gli si incastrò in gola.  
“È morta” concluse Bond per lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
L’altro annuì mentre muove lacrime, presero a ruscellare sulle sue guance “Si è tolta la vita” singhiozzò senza freni.   
“Non è colpa tua.”   
Q scoppiò a ridere una risata isterica e secca “Oh sì che lo è, ho inanellato una serie di eventi che hanno portato a questo epilogo” gridò togliendosi gli occhiali asciugandosi gli occhi con le mani.  
“Sono andato al funerale, glielo dovevo. Sono rimasto in disparte lontano dalle poche persone presenti. Con mio padre non ho provato niente… niente!” gridò prendendosi la testa tra le mani “Con mia madre non riesco… a respirare: il dolore mi schiaccia il petto… perché? Perché… fa così male?”  
“Perché l’amavi profondamente, con l’amore sconfinato e incondizionato che un figlio prova per la propria madre. E più ami una persona più soffri” spiegò e le parole gli uscirono in un soffio mentre il quartermaster si accasciava ancora tra le sue braccia e pianse, per sua madre, per se stesso e per James perché Q sapeva che anche lui c’era passato e lo poteva capire.   
“Piangi Q. Sfoga la tua rabbia, il tuo dolore, la tua frustrazione senza vergogna, senza pudore non ti farà stare meglio non subito, ma ti aiuterà ad andare avanti non oggi, ma domani…”   
Così lui si lasciò andare alla disperazione e al dolore, annegando quella sofferenza nelle lacrime fino a quando non crollò sfinito sul petto di Bond, che lo tenne stretto tutto il tempo.  
Si addormentò così cullato dal respiro e dal battito del cuore di James. Quando al mattino la sveglia suonò si destò di colpo: era nel proprio letto ed era solo.

La sezione Q a quell’ora era deserta e lui riusciva a sbrigare più faccende in quei momenti di solitudine e silenzio, di quando il dipartimento si animava di colleghi. Eppure quella mattina la sua mente era vuota; era seduto alla sua postazione e fissava lo schermo nero senza vederlo.   
“Non avevo dubbi che fossi già qui” sentenziò una voce femminile alle sue spalle.   
Fece ruotare appena la sedia mentre R, la sua assistente, si avvicinava a lui con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.  
Quella ragazza aveva un anno meno di lui, lavoravano a stretto contatto da molto e, quando era stato promosso quartermaster, l’aveva esplicitamente richiesta e le aveva assegnato il ruolo di assistente.  
R era qualificata ed efficiente, sapeva come farsi rispettare ed aveva messo a posto un paio di agenti doppio zero che le ronzavano intorno come mosconi.  
Era graziosa ma non appariscente, di una bellezza antica, i capelli rossi raccolti sempre in una crocchia alla base della nuca, esile e minuta fasciata in eleganti tailleur.  
Mise sul ripiano una tazza di tè, Q la prese e ne bevve un lungo sorso.   
“Non hai un bell’aspetto stamattina e, cosa più preoccupante, hai il computer spento” proseguì.   
Il giovane si trovò a sospirare pesantemente “Sto bene” mormorò più per abitudine che altro, spostando lo sguardo sulla ragazza “D’accordo facciamo finta che sia vero. Ieri ti cercava Bond.”  
Il ragazzo annuì “Sì, lo so. Devo dargli del materiale per la prossima missione.”   
“Facciamo finta di credere anche a questa.”  
Q spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza che rise alla sua espressione interdetta.  
“Bond non è a Londra spesso, ma quando lo è passa da questa sezione un po’ troppo di frequente, non trovi?”  
Se ne era accorto ampiamente eppure quella presenza quasi costante nel suo territorio non l’aveva vissuta come un’invasione esattamente come quando, il giorno precedente l’aveva trovato seduto sulle scale ad aspettarlo.

Nel tardo pomeriggio Bond apparve all’ingresso del Q-branch. R si volse verso il superiore con un sorriso più che divertito sulle labbra “Ha cambiato orario, strano” sussurrò aprendo la porta dell’ufficio di Q proprio nel momento in cui l’uomo raggiunse la soglia, R gli passò accanto con un sorriso cordiale.   
“Hypnotic poison” indovinò lui quando furono spalla a spalla.  
“Sì” ammise lei “Ottimo naso Double-oh-seven” aggiunse compiaciuta.  
“Ottima scelta” ribatté lui facendole l’occhiolino e cedendole il passo.   
Q scosse appena il capo osservando la scena, mentre R si allontanava ondeggiando i fianchi e Bond ne seguiva i movimenti con lo sguardo.  
“Il materiale per la missione di domani è quasi pronto, puoi passare in mattinata a ritirarlo” iniziò massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Si fissarono per un lungo momento e fu il quartermaster ad abbassare lo sguardo per primo, non voleva sentirsi porre la stessa domanda ancora una volta, ma Bond non disse niente si limitò a posare un vasetto sul ripiano della scrivania e spingerlo verso di lui.  
“E questo cos’è?” domandò piegando la testa di lato.  
“Un cactus.”  
“Questo lo vedo.”   
“Un presente per il lavoro che svolgi.”   
Q spostò lo sguardo su di lui scrutandolo per un momento. “Sono già pagato per il lavoro che svolgo.”   
Bond assottigliò gli occhi a due fessure ed un sorriso canzonatorio gli piegò le labbra.  
“Sono felice che ti piaccia quartermaster poiché sei pungente quanto lui. Con permesso.”  
L’informatico non poté fare a meno di sorridere apertamente e ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
“Lo chiamerò… Groot!” esclamò ponendo il vasetto vicino allo schermo del suo computer.  
Bond sollevò un sopracciglio e Q sospiro pesantemente “Da quanto non vai al cinema Double-oh-seven?”

R e il resto del Q-branch si voltarono allo scoppio di risa proveniente dall’ufficio del loro superiore.  
Qualunque cosa avesse detto l’agente Bond, era stato in grado di far tornare il buon umore al quartermaster.


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 2/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

L’agente Bond aveva la maledetta abitudine di interpretare le missioni a modo suo e questo al quartermaster infastidiva parecchio siccome poi tirarlo fuori dai guai, era spesso compito suo.  
La missione a Mosca, doveva essere facile, quasi noiosa ed invece c’erano stati un inseguimento e una sparatoria il tutto si era concluso in un non ben chiaro edificio in costruzione, che ovviamente era crollato quasi completamente sul loro agente ed i cadaveri dei trafficanti.  
Bond li aveva ricontattati, dopo minuti lunghissimi convincendolo che non fosse sopravvissuto, il problema ora era che dovevano estrarlo dalle macerie senza dare eccessivamente nell’occhio cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
“Ti ho localizzato, Bond, hai fatto un gran bel lavoro, complimenti” sibilò Q mentre digitava in fretta sulla tastiera.  
“Noto una punta di sarcasmo nella tua voce, Q. Ho portato a termine l’incarico, di cosa ti lamenti?”  
“Tu la discrezione non sai nemmeno cosa sia, vero?” ribatté scuotendo la testa, sarebbe stata una lunga notte. “Ho mandato una squadra di recupero ma ci vorrà tempo.”  
Colse l’agente ad imprecare “Quanto tempo?”  
“Dalle sei alle otto ore.”

***

“Double-oh-seven” lo chiamò non ottenendo risposta, provò ancora ma niente. Controllò se il segnale fosse ancora attivo e la luce verde sul monitor lo confermò.   
“Bond?” sollecitò un po’ più forte “Ehi non mollare proprio ora. Ehi?” tentò ancora.   
“James?” pronunciò mentre l’ansia s’impadroniva brutalmente di lui.   
“È la prima volta che mi chiami per nome” rispose con un filo di voce e Q prese a respirare un po’ più liberamente.   
“Fa freddo” annunciò dopo un lungo ed angosciante silenzio.   
“Resisti i soccorsi stanno arrivando.”   
“Che ore sono lì?”  
“Le cinque del mattino.”   
“Va casa, Q.”   
“Questa sezione è un po’ la mia seconda casa.”   
“Sai che giorno è oggi?”  
“È Natale!” rispose rendendosene conto solo in quel momento, tra preparare gli equipaggiamenti, dare supporto agli agenti quando necessario, si era completamente dimenticato che le feste erano prossime. Era triste ma negli ultimi anni il Natale lo aveva trascorso alla sezione Q il più delle volte o a casa a dormire le restanti altre.  
“Sono stanco.”  
“Devi restare sveglio. Non ti devi addormentare” ordinò, anche se immaginava che Bond si riferisse ad un altro tipo di stanchezza.   
“Non sento più le gambe.”  
A Q venne la pelle d’oca. “Sarà a causa dell’ipotermia” ipotizzò e sperò davvero che fosse così.   
“Devi rimanere sveglio” intimò. “Facciamo così: io ti pongo delle domande e tu devi rispondermi. Va bene?”  
Silenzio.   
“Bond?”  
“Peccato siamo tornati indietro.”   
Q si leccò le labbra togliendosi gli occhiali e massaggiandosi gli occhi.   
“Qual è la risposta universale a tutte le domande?” iniziò era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente.  
“Una domanda più facile no?”   
“È una domanda facile” rispose risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Dalla telecamera sul tetto dell’edificio difronte vedeva solo macerie e Bond era lì sotto.  
“Forse lo sarà per te. Mi arrendo non lo so.”   
“Quarantadue.”   
Un gorgoglio, che sembrava una risata, gli giunse alle orecchie.   
“Che razza di risposta è?”  
“Deduco che tu non abbia letto o visto Guida galattica per autostoppisti?”   
“Non farmi ridere che mi fa male dappertutto. Comunque no, non ne ho mai nemmeno sentito parlare sarà sicuramente una cosa da nerd.”   
“Da appassionati di fantascienza non da nerd.”   
“Ammettilo che sei in pochino nerd.”   
“Forse sì, va bene. Ti dispiace?”  
“No, affatto.” 

Una domanda dietro l’altra e il tempo passava e la voce di James diveniva sempre più bassa e stanca.  
“Sei solo?” domandò ignorando l’ultimo quesito del ragazzo.  
“Sì, ho mandato tutti a casa. Non ha senso stare tutti qui, basto io.”   
“Come sei vestito?”  
Il giovane hacker sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, va bene che Bond era ferito e stanco, ma quella gli sembrava una domanda strana anche in quella circostanza. “Come scusa?”  
“C’è un buio pesto qua sotto, sto cercando di concentrarmi su qualcosa.”   
Q sorrise stranamente compiaciuto che l’uomo cercasse di figurarsi lui.   
“Ho un paio di pantaloni di velluto a coste neri, la camicia bianca, la cravatta nera e la giacca sempre di velluto.”  
“A parte i pantaloni sei vestito come la prima volta che ci siamo visti.”   
“Ti ricordi com’ero vestito?”   
“Certo in questo lavoro i particolari sono importanti.”  
“Credevo che ti ricordassi solo dei miei brufoli.”  
“Ragazzino ti ho pregato di non farmi ridere.” 

Le ore si trascinavano lente, mentre la voce di Bond si faceva sempre più fiacca e stentorea, impiegava intervalli sempre più lunghi per rispondere alle sue domande ed in quei silenzio a Q si stringeva lo stomaco e tratteneva il fiato, fino a quando James non parlava di nuovo.

L’informatico controllò lo schermo e finalmente trasse un sospiro di sollievo.   
“Sono sopra di te.”   
“Li sento” confermò l’agente.   
Il quartermaster si rilassò sulla sedia e sentì gravargli tutta la stanchezza e la tensione di quella lunga notte.   
“Q” sussurrò accarezzandogli i timpani “Grazie e buon Natale!”  
“Buon Natale anche a te… James.”  
Il ragazzo chiuse il collegamento sollevato, ora era in buone mani, poteva andare a casa e riposare un po’.  
Lo stomaco brontolò aveva sbocconcellato un tramezzino troppe ore prima, ma fino a quel momento il suo stomaco era contratto per la preoccupazione.   
Era rimasto lì, tentando di tenere in vita Bond fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi l’avrebbe fatto anche con gli altri continua a ripetersi. Non avrebbe perso un agente in modo così stupido.   
Eppure ogni volta che James impiegava troppi secondi a rispondere il cuore prendeva a battergli all’impazzata e l’ansia gli chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa dolorosa, poi James rispondeva e tutto ricominciata a scorrere.   
L’aveva chiamato per nome e l’altro lo aveva rilevato.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli doveva prendere le distanze da quell’agente per il bene di entrambi. Guardò il cactus accanto allo schermo scuotendo piano il capo “In cosa mi sto cacciando Groot?”  
Si alzò dalla sedia nel momento stesso in cui i suoi colleghi ripresero servizio, R gli si avvicinò “Sei rimasto qui tutta la notte” la sua non era una domanda, ma Q si trovò ad annuire.

Tutti i suoi buoni proposti andarono in fumo quando tre giorni dopo l’agente Bond si presentò al Q-branch. Non aveva riportato gravi ferite e si era ripreso piuttosto bene. Non essendo in servizio indossava un paio di jeans e un maglione a collo alto bianco. Andò dritto da lui e posò una valigetta sul tavolo.   
“La pistola è rimasta immersa nell’acqua per parecchie ore.”  
“La controllerò” rispose.   
Quando Bond abbandonò il suo ufficio, Q si lasciò andare indietro sulla sedia.   
Aprì la valigetta e oltre a metà dell’equipaggiamento originario c’era una scatola di legno con dei caratteri cirillici impressi a fuoco sul legno.  
L’aprì e trovò un biglietto arrotolato: -Del tè. Giusto per variare dall’Earl Grey. Se non ti piace buttalo. James.-

***

Naturalmente il Q-Branch non dava supporto solo Bond come agente; di tutti i dodici agenti in servizio attivo quello con cui Q aveva ancora degli attriti, era Alec Trevelyan nome in codice Double-oh-six che, dopo Bond, era uno dei migliori agenti sul campo. Come il collega non utilizzava metodi propriamente ortodossi ed aveva il grilletto facile, ma se unito a James in una missione potevano essere una combinazione efficiente e letale.   
Trevelyan era inoltre il migliore amico, nonché l’unico, di Bond.   
Quando non erano in giro per il mondo a fare danni, si sbronzavano insieme, passavano intere serate a parlare di cazzate e il più delle volte a detta di Alec si erano anche portati a letto la stessa donna, Q non aveva mai indagato se in momenti diversi o in un ménage a troua e non lo voleva sapere.   
Su una cosa era certo lui a Trevelyan stava chiaramente antipatico. L’agente non perdeva occasione di lanciargli frecciatine acide e cattive. Quando metteva piede al Q-branch, per gli approvvigionamenti, emanava ostilità verso il capo sezione da tutti i pori.   
E non era solo un problema generazionale era qualcosa di più profondo e personale.   
Quando era diventato il nuovo quartermaster, il giovane si era scontrato subito con Bond e poi con gli altri colleghi.  
Tutti gli agenti doppio zero si sentivano superiori per il ruolo che ricoprivano nell’agenzia e a tutti loro non andava giù di essere approvvigionati e talvolta guidati da un ragazzino questo era chiaro ed evidente ed M l’aveva messo in guardia quando gli aveva conferito l’incarico.  
Questa cosa era stata ampiamente superata nei mesi successivi il suo assegnamento e tutti gli agenti portavano rispetto quantomeno per il suo ruolo.   
Tutti tranne Alec Trevelyan. 

Quella matitina il quartermaster non era per niente di buon umore perché se c’era una cosa che detestava, quella era sparare poiché era una delle poche cose che non riusciva a fare bene. Nonostante stesse chiuso per lo più nel Q-branch, come membro dell’MI6, doveva saper quantomeno tenere in mano una pistola e colpire un bersaglio. Fortuna voleva che la sua valutazione si tenesse ogni tre anni, volente o nolente, era arrivato anche per lui il momento di affrontare quella prova. Aveva quasi una mezza idea di entrare nel sistema e modificare il proprio file; avrebbe anche potuto farlo, ma poi M gliene avrebbe dette di tutti i colori e avrebbe comunque dovuto affrontare quel test.   
Quando vide entrare l’agente Trevelyan sbuffò una mezza imprecazione a denti stretti. No, la sua giornata non stava migliorando affatto.  
Giusto per non cadere in inutili discussioni aveva già preparato tutto l’equipaggiamento sul bancone guardandolo con tristezza poiché molto probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, non avrebbe rivisto un singolo pezzo tornate indietro integro.   
Trevelyan gli si parò davanti mentre lui, con voce monocorde, gli illustrava l’attrezzatura, ma Alec non lo ascoltava e non prestava la minima attenzione alla spiegazione.   
“C’è qualcosa nella mia faccia che ti turba Double-oh-six?” domandò alzando lo sguardo su di lui, sistemandosi gli occhiali.   
Trevelyan non rispose si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi in due fessure, afferrò la valigetta e se ne andò così com’era venuto: in silenzio.   
“Si può sapere che gli hai fatto?” domandò R accostandosi.   
“Non lo so e non m’interessa ho altro cui pensare.”

Va bene che Bond e Trevelyan erano amici ma sembrava quasi che si fossero messi d’accordo a sue spese perché, meno di dieci minuti dopo che Alec aveva lasciato la sezione, arrivò James sorridente e baldanzoso, ma da Q ricevette solo un’occhiata torva.

“Io le costruisco le pistole, le modifico, le miglioro. Non le uso!” ringhiò seccato dopo la decima volta in cui l’uomo gli chiedeva come mai fosse così nervoso.  
“Vieni” lo invitò l’agente alzandosi senza aspettate che l’altro lo seguisse.  
“Dove?”  
“Al poligono.”

La vicinanza di Bond lo turbava ed in quel momento erano dannatamente vicini. Lui, Q, gli aderiva praticamente addosso mentre l’agente gli teneva il braccio e gli spiegava come prendere la mira. Il giovane proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi con il fiato sul suo collo e il calore dell’altro che si mischiava al proprio.  
James gli posò una mano sul fianco e facendolo ruotare appena “Spara” ordinò e lui premette il grilletto e mancò la sagoma di dieci centimetri buoni. Con un ringhio frustrato si divincolò e si tolse le cuffie lanciandole a terra.  
“Io non sono operativo sul campo che senso ha? Anche se il fallisco il test non mi sbattono fuori dall’MI6. Stiamo solo perdendo tempo.”  
Bond lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso canzonatorio “Hai ragione non sei operativo, ma metti il caso che entrassero qui ed iniziassero a sparare.”  
Q si strinse nelle spalle mentre Bond gli rimetteva in mano la pistola “Se dovessi sparare per salvarti la vita o salvarla a qualcuno” sussurrò sollevandogli il braccio “Qualcuno cui tieni, qualcuno che ami.”  
Il colpo partì e colpì la sagoma in fronte. Q guardò il suo centro colmo di stupore, mentre Bond si faceva indietro “Vedi? Basta solo avere la motivazione giusta.”

“Cosa si prova nell’uccidere un uomo?” chiese aprendo e chiudendo la mano, in un momento di pausa, mentre Bond gli ricaricava la pistola.  
“È terribile, devastante e non ti abbandona mai” spiegò con voce bassa “I fantasmi ti perseguitano per sempre, fissandoti con i loro occhi vuoti.”  
Q abbassò lo sguardo e gli posò una mano sul braccio pentendosi di avergli posto quella domanda ed aver rattristato così il collega.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Bond scrollò le spalle con uno sbuffo “Mi auguro solo, che tu non sia mai costretto a dover togliere la vita ad un uomo, ma bisogna essere sempre pronti all’eventualità se fai questo genere di lavoro.” 

Il quartesmaster rimase al poligono ad esercitarsi ancora un po’. Non che fosse diventato un cecchino ma almeno colpiva la sagoma.   
Bond lo aveva lasciato ad allenarsi da solo; anche gli altri agenti, ad uno ad uno, se ne erano andati.  
Mise la sicura all’arma ed estrasse il caricatore; la sua mente, senza volerlo, tornò a qualche ora prima quando James gli era dietro e gli deteneva il braccio e gli sussurrava istruzioni all’orecchio, poteva ancora percepire il suo respiro caldo.   
Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena scivolando inesorabilmente verso il basso. Trasse un respiro profondo per calmarsi.   
Quando si accorse che c’era qualcun altro nella sala era già troppo tardi.   
“Se fossi sul campo, saresti già bello che morto.”   
“Non dovresti essere su un volo per Shangai?”   
“Il mio volo parte tra quattro ore. Mi annoio.”  
“Così hai pensato di infastidire me?”   
Trevelyan lo scandagliava con quegli occhi scuri penetranti ed insolenti così diversi da quelli di Bond. Perché diavolo gli era venuto in mente James?

Lo sguardo di Trevelyan scese dal suo viso verso il basso per poi tornare al suo volto con un sorriso beffardo.   
“A quanto pare ti eccita sparare, chi lo avrebbe mai detto?”   
Q aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la serrò subito era più saggio tacere.   
L’agente fece due passi avanti bloccando al ragazzo ogni via di fuga.   
“James è il mio migliore amico” sentenziò ad un palmo dal suo viso.   
“Non comprendo perché sottolineare l’ovvio” rispose.   
Sul volto dell’uomo si delineò un sorriso che non aveva nulla di rassicurante.   
“Non provare a fargli del male o giuro che non ci sarà posto su questa terra dove ti potrai nascondere.”   
Q sentì il cuore balzargli in gola.   
“Non capisco” ribatté stupendosi di quanto fosse ferma la sua voce. Trevelyan fece un passo indietro scoppiando a ridere.   
“Hai capito benissimo” detto questo gli fece un cenno di saluto e lo lasciò solo. 

***

Shangai è una grande, florida e caotica sovrappopolata città, il luogo ideale per traffici illeciti di ogni tipo.   
Q digitava sulla tastiera rapido ed efficiente, però le parole di Trevelyan ancora gli ronzano nella mente come un tarlo, anche se era trascorsi tre giorni.  
M lo aveva chiamato, nonostante fosse l’ultimo giorno dell’anno per aiutare Trevelyan per un breve tratto della missione giusto per infiltrarsi in un edificio poi, per il resto, avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsela da solo.   
Fu in un momento imprecisato di quella missione, mentre gli indicava la via più facile, decodificava codici su codici e violava accessi che si trovò a mormorare: “Che cosa intendevi?”  
Trevelyan non rispose per svariati minuti, troppo impegnato a sparare.   
“Chiedo scusa ma sono un po’ indaffarato adesso. Ne possiamo parlare al mio ritorno, in un bar, davanti ad un bel bicchiere di vodka…”  
Due colpi di pistola ed una colorita imprecazione.   
“Tu cosa bevi… latte?”   
Q si limitò ad aprirgli una porta prima per evitare di dargli una qualunque caustica risposta.   
“Comunque pensavo fossi più sveglio di così.”   
Un altro sparo. “Ne stanno arrivando altri due” tentò di avvisarlo, era vero quello non era il momento più adatto, inoltre non erano soli.  
“Aspetta ho capito…”   
“Double-oh-six concentrarti sulla missione” lo redarguì, tentando di tamponare il danno che aveva fatto, ma non si era reso conto di aver formulato la domanda a voce alta fino a quando R non gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“Come? Come? Sei tu che hai iniziato questa conversazione e…”   
Un’esplosione fece sussultare Q che dovette togliersi l’auricolare perché il boato gli fece fischiare le orecchie.   
Non vedeva più niente aveva perso il contatto visivo ed anche quello audio.   
“Che cosa è successo?” sibilò digitando freneticamente dei comandi sulla tastiera.  
“Una granata o qualcosa di simile” azzardò un tecnico alle sue spalle; Q si volse per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia che fece balbettare al povero ragazzo un “Mi scusi” imbarazzato.  
Q lavorò in fretta per rispristinare quantomeno un contatto radio. 

“Double-oh-six?”  
“Stavamo dicendo?”   
Q si morse il labbro inferiore impedendosi di mandarlo a quel paese.   
“Ah le bombe che mi hai dato funzionano alla grande.”  
Il giovane si massaggiò la radice del naso esasperato “Ti avevo detto di usarle in luoghi aperti non in un edificio!!!”  
“Mhhh… devo essermi perso quella parte di spiegazione” rise divertito e Q poté immaginarsela facilmente la sua faccia da schiaffi sogghignante e beffarda.   
“Qui ho finito” annunciò dopo qualche momento di silenzio.  
“Lo credo bene, visto che non c’è più nulla da distruggere o uccidere.”   
“Ho recuperato con successo l’hard disk. Passo e chiudo!”   
Q si tolse l’auricolare e finì di digitare una stringa prima di alzare gli occhi sulla sua assistente che lo stava fissando.  
“C’è qualcosa che devo sapere, Q?” domandò con un lieve sorriso, lui si umettò le labbra e scosse piano la testa “No.”  
La verità era semplice: era davvero confuso ed avrebbe avuto bisogno di riflettere con calma, ma il lavoro incombeva sulle loro teste. Non aveva tempo di fermarsi e francamente temeva le risposte che si sarebbe dato alle domande che gli aleggiavano nella mente.


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 3/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

La sveglia suonò insistente e lui la zittì con un gesto brusco.  
Si mise a sedere, la testa gli girava impietosamente e un mal di testa insistente non gli dava tregua. Aveva dormito sì e no due ore, si sentiva uno schifo ma doveva tornare in laboratorio. 

L’aria fredda ed umida lo investì facendolo rabbrividire ma almeno lo svegliò un po’. Raggiunse il quartiere generale.   
“Buon giorno” lo salutò R con un sorriso.   
“’Giorno. Portami un tè per favore: non ho fatto colazione.”  
“Certo” rispose lei cordiale e sorridente “Va tutto bene?”  
“Sì, sono solo stanco. Ho dormito poco” spiegò sedendosi al computer mettendosi l’auricolare.   
R tornò e gli fece un ragguaglio dettagliato della situazione.   
“Double-oh-seven.”  
Pochi istanti dopo la voce di Bond lo raggiunse.  
“Q.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise e, nonostante il malessere generale, una bella sensazione gli serpeggiò nel corpo. Erano passate solo due settimane dall’ultima missione e l’uomo era di nuovo sul campo, M non gli dava tregua, ma d’altronde era uno degli agenti migliori che avevano.

“Da che parte vado… Q?”   
Il quartermaster strizzò gli occhi, un paio di volte, facendo fatica a mettere a fuoco la mappa che aveva davanti. La luminescenza dello schermo lo infastidiva. Il rumore di uno sparo gli trafisse la testa dolorante facendolo sobbalzare.   
“Q!”  
“A sinistra, alla prima biforcazione a sinistra ancora… poi… poi…”   
“Q?” la voce di R gli giunse ovattata, non capì cosa disse dopo. Tutto divenne indistinto e buio, l’ultima cosa che udì chiaramente fu James chiamarlo ancora. 

“Che succede?” domandò Bond, preoccupato “Al secondo bivio c’è una scala che ti riporterà in superficie.”   
Seguì un lungo silenzio poi un rumore metallico. Un altro paio di colpi di pistola.  
“Sono fuori. R che cosa è successo?”  
“Q è svenuto” lo informò lei asciutta subentrando al posto del superiore “Va al punto di raccolta, tra otto minuti arriva un elicottero.”   
Bond corse verso il luogo indicato non poteva insistere ma era preoccupato. Non riuscì a pensare a nient’altro per tutto il viaggio di ritorno.   
Fortuna volle che non fosse dall’altro capo del mondo, ma in Francia in un paio di ore sarebbe giunto a Londra. 

***

Aprì gli occhi lentamente la luce lo disturbava. Dove si trovava? L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere seduto alla sua postazione… il computer e… double-oh… James! Tentò di mettersi seduto, ma una mano gli si posò sul petto “Dove credi di andare ragazzino?”   
Q sbatté le palpebre, era senza occhiali, ma il viso che ondeggiava sopra il suo era chiaramente quello di James. Era a casa, era al sicuro, poteva riposare, quindi si lasciò andare senza rendersi conto di aver afferrato la mano dell’agente.

Quando aprì gli occhi, nuovamente, si trovava nel suo letto, nel suo appartamento non più al medical-branch.  
Era ancora intontito, com’era arrivato fino lì? Non ricordava nulla.  
Colse dei rumori giungere dall’altra stanza come il familiare fischio della teiera. Poco dopo una sagoma apparve sulla soglia, in pochi passi si accostò a lui che lo distinse dall’inconfondibile profumo del dopo barba.   
“Bond?” biascicò riconoscendo a stento la propria voce.   
L’agente si sedette sul bordo del letto e, con una familiarità che lo sconcertò, gli posò la mano sulla fronte: quella mano era fresca e piacevole contro la sua pelle sudata e calda.   
“Sei sveglio” costatò “La febbre è scesa un po’.”   
Q si umettò le labbra “Cos’è successo?” chiese girandosi su un fianco, mentre l’agente gli spiegava brevemente quanto accaduto.  
“Devi avere più cura di te stesso” lo rimproverò James scostandogli i capelli dal viso.  
“Senti da che pulpito viene la predica” ridacchiò l’altro allungando una mano verso il suo volto, fino a toccargli la pelle “Questo cos’è?” lo interrogò posandogli un dito sulla guancia solcata da un segno rosso.  
“Poco più di un graffio. Non resterà nemmeno il segno.”  
“Per fortuna…” sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi. 

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo trascorse, da quando aveva abbassato le palpebre a quando l’agente gli portò una tazza di Earl Grey, però Q riuscì a berne solo un paio di sorsi e a mangiare mezza fetta biscottata con un po’ di martellata; quindi si lasciò andare contro l’uomo con un sospiro avvilito, la febbre alta lo debilitava.  
“Mi dispiace” sussurrò, mentre Bond lo sistemava sul cuscino e lo copriva bene.  
“È solo influenza, tra un paio di giorni tornerai ad essere il solito saccente ed irritante Q. Ora dormi.”

Q si addormentò subito e a Bond non rimase altro che prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare.   
Aprì il frigo e si preparò dei tramezzini, trovò anche una birra.   
Si prese un momento per osservare con più attenzione il rifugio del quartermaster, anche se era la terza volta che andava lì, non si era mai soffermato a guardare l’ambiente circostante troppo a lungo. Era convinto che la casa del ragazzo fosse una specie di tana immersa nel più totale disordine ed invece non era così. L’appartamentino non era tanto grande ma era ordinato e pulito. C’era un’altra stanza oltre a quella da letto e il bagno. Curioso l’agente ci sbirciò dentro sembrava il Q-branch: computer, schede di vario tipo, aggeggi, tutto ordinato a parte la scrivania, dove c’erano tre portatili uno dei quali smontato.   
Una cosa che lo sorprese fu la quantità di libri sparsi un po’ ovunque: sugli scaffali, ammonticchiati in vari angoli della casa, un paio sul tavolino del salotto. Scorse con un dito sulle copertine erano libri di vario genere, di varie materie dai romanzi ai saggi, dal manuale d’informatica applicata alla storia classica.   
Si sedette sul divano e la sua attenzione fu catturata da un libro dalla copertina consunta.   
-Il nome della rosa- sfogliò le prime pagine. Q doveva amare particolarmente quel testo perché aveva scritto delle note in matita ai margini e dei passaggi erano segnati, si ripromise di chiedere al genio dell’informatica di prestarglielo.

Decise di restare lì quella notte, se Q avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa. La febbre era ancora troppo alta ed il medico gli aveva prescritto dei farmaci da prendere ogni otto ore. Così si sedette sul divano letto, dopo averlo aperto, si rese conto però che da lì non poteva sentirlo o vederlo così tornò nella camera del ragazzo e si sistemò sul lato del letto che era abbastanza grande per entrambi. Complice la stanchezza della missione scivolò rapidamente nel sonno.   
Quando si svegliò la prima cosa che percepì, fu il calore di un corpo contro il suo, di un respiro calmo e quieto che s’infrangeva contro il suo collo.   
Socchiuse gli occhi e volse appena la testa scoprendo così che era il corpo di Q quello contro il proprio. Gli venne naturale posargli le labbra sulla fronte e sorrise nel trovarla tiepida.   
Non voleva interrogarsi sul perché si sentisse così bene e sereno com’era anni che non gli succedeva. Non voleva darsi una risposta sul perché cercasse la compagnia di quel ragazzo o del perché si fosse preoccupato così tanto quando non aveva più avvertito la sua voce. Era così abituato alla sua voce nella sua testa che lo accompagnava, lo guidava, lo sosteneva senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Avrebbe potuto ascoltare quella voce sempre, ma non voleva darsi risposte: non quella notte. Non con il quartermaster in quelle condizioni, con tutte le difese abbassate. No, avrebbe rovinato quello che c’era tra loro qualunque cosa stesse nascendo.  
Con la mente colma di quei pensieri si riaddormentò e fu il chiarore dell’alba e il rumore della pioggia a destarlo. Si alzò piano senza fare rumore, un sorriso gli nacque spontaneo nel vederlo profondamente addormentato a pancia sotto con le labbra socchiuse, russava un pochino vista la posizione e il naso chiuso. Era adorabile. Fu tentato di fargli una foto con il cellulare avrebbe potuto ricattarlo a vita, ma forse era meglio di no giacché doveva affidarsi a lui in missione.   
Nonostante gli dispiacesse, lo doveva svegliare per fargli prendere l’antibiotico.  
Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse dolcemente, ottenne solo un grugnito infastidito e un cambio di posizione. Lo scosse con maggior decisione e lo chiamò e finalmente il ragazzo aprì gli occhi. Impiegò qualche istante a mettere a fuoco l’agente.   
“Devi prendere questa” spiegò mostrandogli la pastiglia.   
Q annuì mettendosi seduto e Bond né approfitto per posargli la mano sulla fronte.   
“Hai ancora la febbre.”   
Il ragazzo ingoiò la pastiglia e si raggomitolò nuovamente sotto le coperte “Non serve che resti ancora, so badare a me stesso.”   
Bond non rispose si limitò a scuotere la testa “Preparo la colazione.”   
Mezz’ora dopo Q era a tavola con lui infagottato in una felpa, spettinato ed assonnato.   
“Dov’è il mio telefono?” domandò dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso di tè. Bond si alzò e gli porse il borsello. “Me lo ha dato R, ha riposto dentro le tue cose.”   
Q tirò fuori due telefoni e lesse i messaggi rispondendo brevemente.   
“Non riesci proprio a non lavorare?”   
“Sono loro che non riescono a stare senza di me” ribatté prendendo un biscotto.   
“Dovevi essere pieno di amici a scuola?”   
“Ero il secchione e la maggior parte dei miei compagni mi detestava. Non mi è mai importato.”  
“Hai un sacco di libri ti piace leggere?”   
“Lo trovi così strano?”   
“No, trovo strano che tu abbia tutti libri di carta e non gli e-book.”   
“Leggere su carta ha il suo fascino, puoi andare avanti ed indietro scrivere degli appunti e poi… l’odore della carta… è qualcosa che si perderà prima o poi purtroppo.”   
“Non credevo avessi in animo così romantico.”   
“Solo perché lavoro da mattina a sera, con i computer non significa che sono un robot anche io.”   
“Non l’ho mai pensato. Un ragazzino saccente e insolente quello sì.”   
Q stava per ribattere quando suonarono alla porta e Bond si irrigidì all’istante portando istintivamente la mano dove teneva la pistola.  
L’hacker scoppiò in una risata e si alzò “Sarà la signora Marshall che ha perso il gatto” lo tranquillizzò andando alla porta e, infatti, sulla soglia apparve una signora anziana che a Q arrivava alla spalla magra ma dall’aspetto bonario.   
“Mi dispiace ma non ho visto Nuvola in giro.”   
Bond si alzò e si avvicinò, la donna lo scrutò per un lungo momento prima di fare un cenno di saluto.   
“È un mio collega” lo presentò il ragazzo “Mi ha fatto la cortesia di portarmi a casa poiché avevo la febbre alta.”   
L’anziana non sembrava convinta, ma alla parola febbre tornò a prestare attenzione a Q.  
“Oh ragazzo mio ti sei strapazzato troppo al lavoro. Ti porto un po’ di brodo per questa sera va bene? Così non devi preoccuparti della cena.” 

“Simpatica la vecchietta” commentò Bond, quando la donna se ne andò, mentre Q si lasciava cadere sul divano.   
“Sì, mi porta torte e biscotti e qualche volta anche dei pasti completi. Quando va da sua figlia, le tengo il gatto. È una donna discreta e non impicciona.”  
“Sei anche parecchio ordinato” disse sedendosi al suo fianco.  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte “Non so avevo l’idea che casa tua fosse immersa nel casino più totale, cartoni di pizza o cibo da asporto in giro.”  
Q scosse la testa “Lo stereotipo del nerd” sorrise divertito.  
“Tutto lindo e pulito.”  
“A quella non è opera mia, non avrei il tempo di fare le pulizie, anzi che giorno è oggi?”  
“Mercoledì”  
“Domani mattina viene una ragazza per le pulizie.”  
“Ha le chiavi di casa tua e ti fidi a farla entrare?”  
“Era nel pacchetto casa offerto dall’agenzia. Quindi è una persona fidata e poi ho fatto i miei controlli.”  
“Non avevo dubbi.”

Q tornò a letto seguito dall’uomo, si misurò la febbre era ancora alta.  
“Sul serio non serve che resti qui. Posso cavarmela anche da solo.”  
“D’accordo ti sistemo la cucina e poi vado” assicurò chiudendo la porta. 

Quando la sveglia del cellulare suonò per le medicine, Q non si stupì affatto di trovare l’agente seduto sul suo divano intento a guardare un film. In cuor suo provò una sensazione di calore nel non essere solo, la stessa che aveva provato dopo il funerale di sua madre  
“Che cosa stai guardando?” chiese prendendo un bicchiere d’acqua, sedendosi accanto a lui, anche se aveva capito da due fotogrammi.   
“Il signore degli anelli.”  
“Non l’hai mai visto?”  
“Quartermaster, le ricordo che un agente doppio zero non ha molto tempo libero. Lei dovrebbe saperlo.”   
Q rise di gusto scuotendo divertito la testa, mando giù la pastiglia “Hai cominciato a vedere quello giusto?”   
“La compagnia dell’anello.”   
“Mi congratulo con lei agente” rispose ed il suo sorriso si allargò e Bond ne fu contagiato “Ho dei messaggi sul telefono?”  
“R è la tua assistente non io” ribatté ma non sembrava infastidito si allungò e gli porse il cellulare. “Ha vibrato un paio di volte.”   
Q smanettò per un momento “Niente d’importante” sussurrò ritornando a concentrarsi sul film. 

Guardarono il film insieme e Bond protestò per il finale aperto. “Sarò costretto a guardare gli altri film.”  
“Oppure puoi leggere il libro.”  
“Si è fatto tardi è ora di cena” notò l’uomo guardando il display del cellulare “Hai fame?”  
“Sì, possiamo ordinare qualcosa, non ho voglia di cucinare.”  
“Posso farlo io, mi piace destreggiarmi tra i fornelli è che non ho mai l’occasione di farlo.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise mentre l’altro si alzava raggiungendo la cucina alle loro spalle.  
“Interessante, non immaginavo questo tuo lato domestico” commentò allungandosi sul divano, urtò con i piedi il cellulare dell’agente, lo prese con la sola intenzione di poggiarlo sul tavolino, ma questo s’illuminò all’arrivo di un messaggio: il mittente era M.  
Lo lesse -Solo un altro giorno-  
Sollevò un sopracciglio sbriciò l’uomo che gli dava le spalle, aprì la conversazione.  
Lesse a ritroso gli ultimi messaggi.  
Bond scriveva - Mi prendo un paio di giorni di ferie, l’ultima missione è stata impegnativa -  
Il capo gli dava il consenso, ma l’ultimo incarico non era stato poi così difficile si era complicato un po’ alla fine, ma l’agente era rientrato con qualche contusione e graffio niente di serio aveva ripreso servizio in condizioni ben peggiori.  
James aveva mandato un altro messaggio chiedendo un altro giorno. Ripristinò il cellulare come era prima e prima di posarlo sul tavolo esclamò: “Ti deve essere arrivato un messaggio”  
L’agente lo raggiunse e si sporse per afferrare l’apparecchio e Q glielo porse.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese quando l’altro lo ripose nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
“Sì” lo rassicurò tornando ad occuparsi della cena.  
Q si stese sul divano meditabondo, ripensando a quello che aveva letto sul telefono, Bond aveva espressamente chiesto un permesso, era strano, infatti, che non fosse in servizio, visto che di problemi ce n’erano anche troppi.  
Meditò sulla situazione in cui si trovavano, avrebbe dovuto essere infastidito per questo, sapeva badare a se stesso, lo faceva da quando era un ragazzino ed invece in cuor suo trovava estremamente piacevole che ci fosse qualcuno che si prendeva cura di lui. Era una sensazione che aveva dimenticato. Svegliarsi e trovare un’altra persona in casa, la colazione pronta o semplicemente il ricordagli di prendere l’antibiotico. La cosa che lo sorprendeva maggiormente era che questo tipo di attenzioni venissero proprio da James, lui l’aveva sempre ritenuto una persona fredda, distante e piena di sé; forse dopotutto poteva ammettere di essersi sbagliato.  
Da quando Bond gli era piombato in casa, aveva scoperto aspetti di James che non sospettava nemmeno. Dopotutto anche l’agente era un essere umano; il non mostrare certi lati di sé doveva essere una difesa, una facciata che mostrava al mondo, con lui si era lasciato andare e questo gli faceva immensamente piacere e gli provocava uno strano rimescolamento nello stomaco.  
Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse che James lo stava fissando da qualche istante.  
“È pronto” annunciò con un sorriso e Q lo raggiunse a tavola.   
Mangiarono parlando del più e del meno come se fossero stati vecchi amici e questa cosa piacque ad entrambi. Nessuno dei due accennò a parlare di lavoro. 

Dopo cena tornarono a sistemarsi sul divano, Q con una tazza di tè tra le mani e Bond con una birra.  
“Hai film che non siano fantasy o fantascienza?”  
“Ho un computer pieno di film! Dimmi un titolo” disse prendendo un telecomando dal cassetto del tavolino.  
“Scegli tu, un film d’azione, un film di guerra, un poliziesco…”  
Q si batté il telecomando sulle labbra pensieroso “Nella mente di un serial killer, lo hai visto?”  
“No, ma ne ho sentito parlare bene.”  
“E serial killer sia!”

Le immagini diventarono sempre più indistinte. Non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi sui dialoghi tentò di aprire un paio di volte le palpebre ma queste erano pesantissime. Senza rendersene quasi conto poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’uomo sospirando piano. Il suo calore e il suo profumo lo avvolgevano, Bond non lo allontanò, si mosse solo per permettergli di sistemarsi meglio circondandogli le spalle con un braccio a Q quella situazione piaceva, avrebbe anche potuto abituarsi.  
Un soffio freddo lo fece rabbrividire ed uscire dal torpore nel quale era caduto, mugolò una protesta, si sentì sollevare e stringere appena per pochi istanti, quindi venne adagiato sul materasso con cura.  
Il letto era freddo, ma pochi momenti dopo il piumone lo avvolse.   
Una mano ruvida gli scostò i capelli arruffati dalla fronte quindi fu sostituita dalle labbra che indugiarono un istante di troppo sulla sua pelle, infine il sonno lo portò via.

Il rumore dell’aspirapolvere lo destò, sbatté le palpebre, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Scese dal letto sbadigliando, si sentiva decisamente meglio, si posò una mano sulla fronte, gli sembrava di non avere febbre, dopo aver fatto colazione l’avrebbe misurata.  
Aprì la porta della stanza ed il rumore aumentò, ma la donna che stava usando l’elettrodomestico lo vide lo spense.  
“Buongiorno” lo salutò riavvolgendo il filo.  
“Buongiorno a te, Mary” la salutò dando una rapida occhiata alla stanza, James non c’era.  
Provò un moto di delusione, si era già abituato alla sua presenza e ora sentiva come un vuoto… ma quella situazione non poteva durare per sempre, lo sapeva bene, però…  
“Non sapevo che avessi il ragazzo.”  
“Cosa?” chiese notando solo in quel momento che la tavola era apparecchiata.  
“Quanto sono entrata, mi è quasi preso un colpo vedendo uno sconosciuto che si affaccendava in cucina. Mi ha detto, che hai l’influenza e di non usare questo” spiegò indicando l’aspirapolvere “Fino a quando non fosse necessario, ho già fatto il resto e questo e la tua stanza sono l’ultima cosa rimasta.”  
“È solo un mio collega. Mi ha portato a casa ed è rimasto fino a quando non mi è scesa un po’ la febbre. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che sia il mio ragazzo?” chiese accendendo il fuoco sotto la teiera.  
Mary scrollò le spalle riflettendo un momento “Non lo so, il suo sguardo forse…” detto questo sparì nella camera a riassettare la stanza.

Il suo telefono vibrò e lo prese convinto che fosse Bond che gli mandava un messaggio, invece era M.   
“Quanto sono stupido” mormorò tra sé rispondendo al superiore. Stava finendo di fare colazione quando il rumore di qualcuno che inseriva le chiavi nella toppa lo mise in allerta. Nessuno aveva le sue chiavi di casa oltre alla domestica.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a realizzare un piano d’azione che rimase sorpreso vedendo James varcare la soglia.  
“Sei in piedi!” esclamò lanciando le chiavi nel portaoggetti e chiudendo la porta. Q lo guardava con la tazza a mezz’aria.  
“Sono andato al parco a correre e poi sono passato a casa mia per… stai bene?” domandò sedendosi a tavola davanti a lui.  
“Sì” rispose in un soffio, sorbendo un lungo sorso di tè. Si sentiva assurdamente felice, ma la sua attenzione cadde sul cellulare abbandonato sul tavolo.  
“M mi ha mandato un messaggio” pronunciò senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Sì, ne ha inviato uno anche a me.”   
“Una nuova missione per te e tanto lavoro per me” tentò di scherzare. Attesero che Mary se ne andasse e passarono buona parte della giornata a pianificare la missione in India.  
“Presentati al Q-branch. R, ti fornirà il materiale per la missione e se hai necessità, ti darà supporto durante la stessa.”   
Bond grugnì il suo disappunto e Q sorrise scuotendo piano la testa “R è brava o non sarebbe la mia assistente” tentò, ma l’espressione dell’agente, non mutò.  
“Le farai una scatola di cioccolatini domani?” chiese all’improvviso, il quartermaster spostò gli occhi dallo schermo al viso dell’agente.  
“Perché?”  
“È San Valentino e R ha una cotta per te.”  
A quelle parole le guance del ragazzo si tinsero di un lieve rossore e Bond rise del suo imbarazzo.  
“Non dirmi che non te ne sei mai accorto: è palese!”   
Q scosse la testa “No e mi dispiace per R, ma non provo dell’interesse affettivo per lei, è un ottimo elemento nel Q-branch…”  
“Interesse affettivo? Ti ascolti quando parli?”   
Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhi al cielo tornando a studiare una mappa, ma James non aveva intenzione di mollare l’osso.  
“Hai… mhhh… interesse affettivo per qualcun altro?”  
“No” rispose in fretta l’informatico, troppo in fretta “O forse sì” ritrattò subito “Però non sono fatti tuoi Double-oh-seven.”

Così nel tardo pomeriggio James lasciò il suo appartamento e prima che imboccasse le scale Q, lo chiamò: “Bond…” iniziò titubante “Posso anche lavorare da casa se…”   
L’uomo sorrise quel sorriso sincero che gli illuminava anche gli occhi e che era così raro da vedersi. “Se possibile preferirei lavorare con il mio quartermaster.”   
Q sorrise ed intimamente fu gratificato da quelle semplici parole anche se continuava a ripetersi che era solo per le sue capacità professionali che l’agente preferiva lui alla sua assistente.

Quando chiuse la porta l’appartamento, questo gli parve più vuoto e freddo, in quei tre giorni si era abituato alla silenziosa presenza di James.

***

Il quartermaster si sedette sul divano con un portatile in grembo ed un altro sulla seduta al suo fianco. R lo aveva contattato dicendogli che, arrivato a quel punto della missione, l’agente Bond aveva bisogno di un supporto da parte della loro sezione.   
“Fammi un ragguaglio veloce” ordinò sistemandosi meglio visionando le mappe.  
“R?”  
“Spiegami, giacché sei in malattia, perché devi seguire tu, Bond, quando sai che ho le competenze e le qualifiche per farlo anch’io” trillò la voce della ragazza dal vivavoce del telefono, era evidentemente seccata.  
“Beh… ecco…” mormorò “Sto bene e mi annoio quindi perché non seguire Bond invece di guardare la tv?”  
“Va bene farò finta di crederci!” sbottò chiudendo la telefonata, il ragazzo rimase interdetto per un lungo momento.  
Prese il telefono e ricompose il numero della sua assistente.  
“Pronto?”  
“R ho bisogno del ragguaglio per fare il mio lavoro” le ricordò, seguì un momento di silenzio imbarazzato e poi la ragazza prese a parlare e a spiegargli quale equipaggiamento aveva dato all’agente e fino dove era arrivata la missione.  
Q la ringraziò e chiuse la telefonata, mentre si sistemava l’auricolare.

“Double-oh-seven.”  
Attese qualche secondo.   
“Q” rispose a mo’ di saluto “Ho triangolato la tua posizione. C’è una porta alla tua destra. L’ufficio è all’ultimo piano, puoi prendere l’ascensore, ho mandato in loop le telecamere.”  
Attese un lungo momento che l’agente raggiungesse il piano e la porta dell’ufficio.  
“La porta è chiusa c’è un tastierino numerico ed un lettore.”  
“Passa la tessera che ti ha dato R” ordinò e sentì il rumore della plastica contro il metallo.  
“Ma dai, questo sistema di sicurezza si usava tre anni fa, è un insulto alla mia intelligenza e bravura.”  
“Smettila di pavoneggiarti” lo rimproverò.  
“Perché? Per una volta che non hai sparato nemmeno un colpo. Non…” la sua attenzione fu catturata dall’altro monitor.  
“Q?”  
“Aspetta rilevo un’altra persona e non sono le guardie poiché sta passando dal condotto dell’aria condizionata.”  
“Sta venendo qui?”  
“No. Sembra che stia andando dove c’è la cassaforte.”  
“Un ladro?”  
“Forse. Ecco ho finito di decriptare il codice.”  
“Sono dentro.”  
“Bene usa la chiavetta sul computer, scarica i file e vattene da lì.”  
“So quello che devo fare.”  
“Era solo un promemoria. Merda!”  
“Che c’è?”  
Q non fece in tempo a rispondere che l’allarme dell’edificio prese a suonare.   
“È al cinquantadue percento.”   
“Lo vedo!”   
Il quartermaster seguiva i movimenti sulle telecamere del piano interrato, ma non capiva cosa fosse successo. L’altro intruso doveva aver fatto scattare i sensori di movimento della cassaforte.  
“Finito! Sto uscendo.”  
Q lo seguì passo passo aprendogli tutte le vie “A destra, no non da quella parte” ma era troppo tardi “Bond la destra è la mano con cui mangi, hai presente?” sibilò chiudendo una porta e bloccandola.  
L’agente non rispose aveva incontrato l’altro intruso o meglio intrusa.  
Il giovane sussultò ai colpi di pistola esplosi da una delle guardie, riuscì a far partire l’impianto antincendio creando un diversivo.  
“Sono fuori.”  
Q trasse un lungo respiro profondo.  
“La ragazza?”  
“Ha preso la via di entrata: il condotto di areazione. I file ti sono arrivati?”  
“Sì, i miei ragazzi li stanno già decifrando.”  
“Sei in pigiama?” la domanda colse Q impreparato si passò la lingua sulle labbra “Sì” rispose e ringraziò di essere a casa da solo e non alla sezione Q, perché sentì le guance infuocarsi.   
“Buon rientro Double-oh-seven.”   
“Buon riposo Q.”   
Il ragazzo chiuse il portatile e si tolse l’auricolare. Lui e James si scambiavano battute di continuo si stuzzicavano dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati al National Gallery e lui aveva fatto riferimento proprio a quell’incontro.  
Eppure quella domanda lo aveva fatto emozionare più che le parole, era stata la voce di Bond diversa dal solito: avvolgente, sensuale.  
Scosse la testa doveva essergli risalita la febbre. 

Si preparò la cena e la consumò sul divano guardando la tv. Afferrò il telefono con l’intenzione di mandare un messaggio a Bond a quell’ora era sicuramente in hotel.   
Restò con l’apparecchio in mano diversi momenti e poi lo abbandonò sul divano.   
Conoscendo l’agente aveva sicuramente trovato compagnia per la notte, figurarsi se non trovava qualcuna che gli scaldasse il letto.   
Questo pensiero lo infastidì parecchio, anche se, razionalmente, la faccenda non avrebbe dovuto importargli. Che si scopasse chi voleva.

Stava quasi per assopirsi quando l’allarme del cellulare suonò.   
“La pastiglia…” brontolò tra sé raggiungendo il lavello, nello stesso momento in cui la mandò giù, gli arrivò un messaggio.   
-Ragazzino è l’ora dell’antibiotico.-   
Rimase a fissare il messaggio come uno stupido. Bond era dall’altro capo del mondo con un fuso orario diverso dal suo e si ricordava di lui.   
-L’ho appena preso- si ritrovò a rispondere.   
Una faccina sorridente fu la riposta che ottenne.   
-Che cosa stai facendo?- ma nel momento stesso in cui inviò il messaggio, si rese conto che non erano affari suoi quindi si affrettò a mandarne subito un altro.  
-Scusa non sono fatti miei. Ignora il messaggio precedentemente.-   
-Sono in albergo e mi sto cucendo una ferita sulla gamba. Niente di grave solo cinque punti.-  
-Sei ferito? Perché non me lo hai detto?-   
-Non era molto utile per te saperlo.-  
Q sospirò piano effettivamente James aveva ragione.   
-C’è un kit di pronto soccorso insieme al resto del tuo equipaggiamento.-   
-Sto usando proprio quello.-   
Q si sentì uno stupido.   
-Va a letto prima di addormentarti sul divano.-   
Il ragazzo sorrise, le ultime sere si era sempre assopito sul divano contro l’agente Bond e lui lo aveva messo a letto ora invece era solo.   
-Vieni a mettermi a letto- lo provocò.  
-È un invito?-   
-Forse…-  
Rilesse gli ultimi messaggi della conversazione.   
Che stava facendo? Stava flirtando con un agente doppio zero, Bond per di più. 

Rimase ancora per un po’ seduto sul divano ma non ricevette più messaggi.   
Spense tutto è si coricò, anche se non riusciva a smettere di pensare a James.   
Al modo in cui lo guardava, al modo in cui gli sorrideva. Cercò di ricordare quando il suo rapporto con Bond fosse cambiato, ma si rese conto che erano tanti piccoli gesti nella quotidianità della loro vita. 

Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo quando entrò al Q-branch e lo salutarono, dopotutto era bello tornare al lavoro.  
“Ben tornato” lo salutò R porgendogli un fascicolo “Bond è atterrato due ore fa a Roma.”   
“Roma? Doveva rientrare a Londra…”  
“M gli ha fatto fare una deviazione. Per recuperare una chiavetta da un contatto italiano.”   
“Oh” commentò solo sfogliando il fascicolo senza realmente vederlo. 

Se la missione in India era stata una passeggiata, quella in Italia invece si stava rivelando più complicata e lunga del previsto, ma l’intervento del Q-Branch fu poco o nullo.  
Il quartermaster si trovò nella strana e spiacevole sensazione di provare ansia, fino a quando Bond non si faceva vivo e comunicava la sua posizione ed inviava loro dei dati da analizzare. In quel momento si sentiva rincuorato e più leggero, per poi ripiombare nell’angoscia fino al contatto dopo.

“Vado a prendere una boccata d’aria” annunciò all’improvviso e, senza aspettare una risposta da R, si alzò.  
S’infagottò nella sciarpa e nel cappotto, non aveva intenzione di avere una ricaduta. Appena sul tetto si accese una sigaretta e ispirò un paio di rapide boccate. L’aria era fredda e pungente in quel pomeriggio di febbraio.  
Camminò avanti ed indietro nervosamente, incapace di stare fermo, doveva calmarsi e tornare lucido e operativo o avrebbe fatto qualche cazzata.   
Negli ultimi cinque mesi, dalla prima volta in cui l’agente era entrato a casa sua loro si erano avvicinati molto erano diventati… amici?  
No James e Alec erano amici, oltre che colleghi, migliori amici avrebbe osato dire. Loro erano cosa?  
Ispirò l’ultima boccata di sigaretta e la esalò piano chiudendo gli occhi e dietro le palpebre chiuse si figurò il viso di James che gli sorrideva beffardo.  
Sentì uno strano calore riempirli il petto e colorargli le guance. Sapeva cosa era accaduto lo sapeva fin troppo bene, aveva evitato di porsi quella domanda finché era riuscito a convincersi che non stava nascendo nulla tra lui e James.  
Perché non poteva e non doveva innamorarsi di Bond, ma era successo. Si appoggiò al muro alle proprie spalle e scivolò contro di esso fino a sedersi a terra.   
Era questa la verità: lui amava James Bond. Prese una boccata di fumo fissando il cielo tinto dai colori del crepuscolo. Esalò il fumo ridendo tra sé sommessamente e scuotendo la testa: in che pasticcio si era infilato? James era un agente doppio zero e lui il suo quartermaster. Non poteva avere nessun legame con lui. Sarebbe stato devastante per entrambi.  
Nella sua mente si accavallarono in fretta, vari momenti, al Q-branch o attraverso gli auricolari, parole, frasi, gesti…  
Il cellulare nella sua tasca vibrò, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri. Spense la sigaretta e lanciò lontano il mozzicone rialzandosi in piedi.  
Lesse il messaggio della sua assistente che lo informava che Bond aveva ripreso i contatti con loro.  
Si trovò a sorridere come uno sciocco per la sensazione di sollievo che provò, avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a quell’alternanza di stati d’animo.


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 4/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

004.  
L’aria era piacevolmente frizzante, il sole splendeva in un cielo terso e limpido com’era raro vederlo a Londra. La primavera stava iniziando a fare capolino dopo un lungo e piovoso inverno.  
L’agente doppio zero respirò a pieni polmoni prima di accendersi una sigaretta. L’ultimo mese era stato un correre dietro ad un trafficante di armi in giro per il mondo. Lo aveva preso ma era stato a Londra in tutto poco più di una settimana. Gli mancava la sua città e oltre ad essa gli mancava anche qualcun altro.  
Spaziò con lo sguardo e sorrise nel vedere che non era l’unico ad approfittare di quel terrazzo.   
Il quartermaster sedeva a terra poco distante infagottato in un montgomery blu scuro e con una coperta a scacchi sulle gambe, un portatile adagiato in grembo, al suo fianco due cellulari e una tazza. In quel momento aveva la testa poggiata al muro, gli occhi chiusi si era sfilato gli occhiali e una lieve brezza gli scompigliava i capelli e il giovane volto. Rimase a fissarlo per un lungo momento fino a quando il quartermaster non si stropicciò gli occhi e, sbadigliando appena, inforcò gli occhiali e si volse verso di lui.   
Qualunque cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata banale e scontata. Bond si avvicinò “Posso?” chiese solo e il ragazzo annuì, mentre l’uomo gli si sedeva accanto.  
“Avevo bisogno di un po’ d’aria ed è un peccato sprecare una giornata come questa non credi?”  
Bond ispirò a fondo una boccata di fumo e la espirò piano dal naso.   
“Vengo spesso quassù, c’è un bel panorama” iniziò l’agente.  
Q si sporse verso di lui “Posso?” domandò indicando con lo sguardo la sigaretta e James gliela porse, ma invece di prenderla il ragazzo posò la sua mano su quella dell’altro, fissandolo negli occhi ed aspirò a fondo.   
“Non credevo fumassi.”  
“Ogni tanto, niente di serio” minimizzò lasciando la sua mano.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un altro lungo momento l’unico rumore era quello delle agili dita di Q che battevano sui tasti.  
“Non ti ho nemmeno ringraziato a dovere.”  
“Per cosa?” chiese senza smettere di digitare sulla tastiera.  
“La missione in Russia.”   
“Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro e tu il tuo.”   
“Sei rimasto in collegamento con me tutta la notte; non eri tenuto a farlo. Sarei sopravvissuto fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi.”   
Q smise di scrivere e si volse a guardare Bond.  
“Come tu non eri tenuto nel portarmi a casa e stare con me tre giorni di fila quando ho avuto l’influenza: so badare a me stesso.”  
“L’ho fatto perché mi andava” sbottò seccato James lanciando lontano il mozzicone di sigaretta spento.  
“Tanto da prendere tre giorni di ferie?”  
Bond lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi scrutandolo “Come diavolo…” poi gli venne in mente un dettaglio “Il cellulare su divano” comprese scoppiando a ridere.  
Q si strinse nelle spalle “Non avrei dovuto lo so” ammise tornando a prestare attenzione al computer, anche se la vicinanza di James lo disorientava, erano parecchi giorni che non avevano modo di conversare tranquillamente e, doveva ammetterlo, gli era mancata quella quieta intesa che c’era tra loro.  
Uno dei cellulari vibrò richiedendo attenzione; Q sospirò pesantemente leggendo il messaggio “La mia pausa è finita” brontolò eppure non si mosse assorto in chissà quali riflessioni.  
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.”   
Q sorrise e scosse appena il capo “Niente d’importante.”  
Bond si alzò spazzolandosi i pantaloni, quindi tese la mano al ragazzo e lo issò in piedi.   
Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo momento erano tremendamente vicini. Così vicini che i loro respiri quasi si potevano confondere. Q si leccò le labbra fredde e secche; l’uomo seguì quel movimento e si fece più vicino mentre il ragazzo tratteneva il respiro, ma il telefono prese a suonare… il momento era perduto.

Q rispose facendosi indietro, mettendo più spazio possibile tra sé e l’agente.   
“Sto scendendo!” ribatté rimettendo in tasca il telefono; raccolse il portatile, la coperta e senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi lo superò cercando di raggiungere la porta, ma Bond lo fermò afferrandolo per l’avanbraccio; Q si trovò in trappola pigiato tra la porta e il corpo del suo agente che lo guardava, no, lo scrutava, cercando qualcosa nei suoi occhi verdi e lui rifuggiva quello sguardo. James gli sollevò il mento con due dita.   
“Guardami.” Era un ordine dolce e perentorio allo stesso tempo, sollevò lo sguardo e si perse in quello dell’uomo come non si è mai smarrito in vita sua.   
Con il pollice James gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore e Q sospirò non doveva ma la sensazione che gli serpeggiava lungo la spina dorsale era troppo bella. Incoraggiato dal suo sospiro Bond avvicinò il volto. L’informatico sapeva cosa stava per accadere, purtroppo però gente come loro non poteva permettersi il lusso dei sentimenti, delle relazioni perché ne sarebbero stati devastati e le labbra di Bond erano quasi sulle sue quando soffiò un flebile no.   
James si allontanò lentamente, Q chiuse gli occhi con forza non riuscendo a sopportare quello sguardo ferito, colmo di dolore rendendosi conto di essere lui la causa di quella sofferenza, era troppo per lui quindi si lasciò scivolare contro la porta senza forze. Svuotato di ogni energia. Il volto dell’agente si ricompose e tornò impassibile nel giro di pochi istanti, piegò le ginocchia per mettersi al suo livello. Gli posò una mano sulla guancia ma Q non aveva né la forza né la volontà di sottrarsi.   
“Perdonami ho frainteso” mormorò con una dolcezza che non credeva potesse appartenergli e Q si sentì morire.   
Il telefono del quartermaster suonò ancora, rispose: “Ti ho detto che sto arrivando, R” sbottò e la sua voce non era ferma come avrebbe voluto, ma la voce che gli rispose non è quella della sua assistente e al ragazzo si gelò il sangue nelle vene.   
“Dove diavolo sei Q?” il tono di M era mortalmente calmo.   
“Sul… sul terrazzo” rispose, doveva trovare una scusa “La porta si è bloccata…” aggiunse cercando di essere il più convincente possibile. “Ecco è scattata, sto scendendo” concluse chiudendo la chiamata.   
Si alzò e fuggì letteralmente da quel terrazzo.

***

La missione di 003 si concluse a notte fonda. Positivamente. Il quartermaster era esausto si ritirò nel proprio ufficio. Trattenne il respiro quando M entrò. “Ottimo lavoro Q” lo elogiò e il ragazzo riprese a respirare normalmente, prima di uscire tuttavia, l’uomo lo guardò intensamente “Va tutto bene?”  
L’altro annuì appena.  
“Sembravi…” si fermò a riflettere un momento “Scosso.”   
“No è tutto ok. Signore” rispose ma non era certo di aver convinto il superiore.   
“Va a casa.”  
“Devo stilare il rapporto della missione e sistemare…”   
“Va a casa” scandì.

A dispetto degli ordini di M, Q rimase chiuso nel suo ufficio. Non scrisse nessun rapporto rimase immobile a fissare lo schermo nero, mentre nella sua mente continuava a balenare quello che era successo sul tetto in un loop crudele. 

Doveva recuperare la coperta che aveva dimenticato sul tetto. Prese il montgomery, s’infilò berretto e guanti, afferrò la borsa del portatile. Quando uscì sul terrazzo l’aria fredda lo investì. Era ancora buio. Improvvisamente avvertì tutta la stanchezza di quell’assurda giornata e desiderò ardentemente di trovarsi nel proprio letto seppellito dal piumone.

Si guardò intorno e si sistemò gli occhiali lo stomaco gli si contrasse quando vide Bond nello stesso punto, dove era lui quella mattina.  
Lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto, prontamente l’agente lo coprì con il play. Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, ma stranamente tra loro non c’era tensione, c’era una strana calma e silenziosa quiete avvolgente come la coperta.  
“Cosa ci fai quassù a quest’ora?”  
“La porta era bloccata” lo prese in giro. Il quartermaster aggrottò perplesso la fronte, aveva visto Bond parlare con M poche ore prima, poi ricordò la scusa che aveva inventato quando…   
“Q…” iniziò l’agente voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi e vide quanto fosse stanco e provato il giovane e talentuoso hacker “Ti chiedo scusa per questa mattina io ho frainteso…”  
Il ragazzo scosse forte la testa e si sollevò lasciando scivolare la coperta, il freddo li investì ma a nessuno dei due importava.  
“No… non hai frainteso nulla…” bisbigliò ed era troppo buio ma James poteva intuire la sua espressione.  
“Ma… perché c’è un ma… vero?”  
“Non possiamo, James, non possiamo. Non con il lavoro che facciamo. Non possiamo essere coinvolti emotivamente. Questo potrebbe compromettere la nostra resa nelle missioni.”  
Bond provò un lungo brivido nel sentire il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce calda e morbida di Q lo stesso che aveva provato durante quella gelida missione in Russia.  
“Siamo già compromessi” ammise ed il ragazzo aprì le labbra per parlare ma non fece in tempo. “Nella missione in Francia, quando hai perso conoscenza ed è subentrata R al tuo posto, mi sono chiesto cosa ti fosse successo e non sono stato tranquillo fino a quando non sono arrivato qui ed ho parlato con il medico” iniziò parlando in fretta non lasciandogli il tempo di intervenire. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e il tono della sua voce si abbassò: “Conosco la tua voce Q, ne conosco le più piccole sfumature. So quando sei sorpreso, arrabbiato, frustrato, se questi sentimenti sono diretti a me o alla tua squadra. Attraverso l’auricolare posso sentire come respiri: se sei affannato a cercare una soluzione o se sei preoccupato o ancora sollevato quando il collegamento si ripristina. La tua voce ti tradisce Q, sono solo sfumature infinitesimali, ma io le ho colte tutte. Quindi non venirmi a dire che non possiamo perché ci siamo dentro fino al collo che ci piaccia o no e ti assicuro che a me piace da morire. Tu mi piaci.” confessò lasciando Q senza parole, quella era una dichiarazione, mai nessuno gli aveva detto qualcosa del genere.   
James era a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra ma aspettava, lui gli aveva detto di no e ora spettava solo a lui dirgli di sì. Gli stava dando libera scelta e lui scelse.  
“Baciami.”  
James Bond lo baciò, un bacio tenero e dolce, lento ed umido, profondo ed accurato. Nessuno lo aveva mai baciato così, non che avesse così tanta esperienza, ma era quello che sentiva provenire da James, sull’agente segreto ne aveva sentite di tutti i colori e non credeva che avrebbe potuto essere così.  
Bond si allontanò lasciandolo con le labbra aperte ed umide e gli occhi chiusi. Socchiuse le palpebre quando sentì che lo attirava a sé e lo teneva stretto quasi avesse paura che scomparisse dalla sua vista.

“Stai tremando” sussurrò sui suoi capelli, era vero, ma l’emozione che provava era troppo forte per essere contenuta.  
“Andiamo a casa” propose Q.

L’appartamento era caldo ed accogliente si spogliarono e si infilarono sotto il piumone, Q era stremato a stento riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
“Resta come me fino a quando non mi sveglio” mormorò Q, sistemandosi contro di lui.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

James non chiuse occhio, osservò quel ragazzo addormentato. Era vero legarsi a qualcun con il lavoro che facevano era deleterio, soprattutto per Q. Era lui quello al quartier generale che lo seguiva, che lo sentiva, che lo guidava ed era sempre lui che sarebbe rimasto solo quando…  
L’aspettativa di vita degli agenti doppio zero era breve, lui era bravo, forse il migliore di tutto l’MI6, ma la missione che l’avrebbe portato via, un giorno, ci sarebbe stata.  
Non voleva dare quel dolore al ragazzo, ma non sarebbe stato nemmeno giusto negarsi la felicità che potevano avere insieme.

***

“Piacerebbe anche a me fare l’agente sul campo in circostanze del genere” iniziò uno dei tecnici alle sue spalle.  
“Hai ragione, Sophie è proprio una bella donna, anche se non le affiderei mai i miei segreti poiché con un po’ di vino e moine sta per darci parecchie informazioni interessanti.”  
“Lei non sa che quello è un agente segreto.”  
“Io mi chiedo come faccia Bond a irretirle nella sua rete e portarsele a letto con una facilità disarmante.”  
R lanciò un’occhiata a Q e vide la sua mascella serrarsi e le sue spalle irrigidirsi.  
“La volete piantare voi due e tornare al vostro monitoraggio” li redarguì.  
“Idioti” sussurrò a beneficio del superiore che si ritrovò a sorridere e scuotere il capo, suo malgrado.  
“M è sicuro che Sophie rivelerà a Bond quello che vogliamo sapere.”  
“Me lo auguro” rispose il ragazzo aprendo il collegamento radio, aveva creato degli auricolari a doppio canale, piccoli e praticamente invisibili, l’agente poteva sentire loro e loro sentivano tutto quello che diceva il loro uomo e chi gli era abbastanza vicino.   
La risata cristallina di una donna gli giunse alle orecchie e lui provò l’impulso di vomitare. Avevano preventivato anche questo, anche se a Q la cosa non andava tanto giù, erano d’accordo che se doveva andare a letto con qualcuno per estorcergli informazioni Bond ci sarebbe andato. Era solo lavoro e il lavoro sporco qualcuno lo doveva pur fare.

Sentì distintamente il rumore di un bacio e poi altri rumori abbastanza inconfondibili.  
Q si passò una mano tra i capelli non aveva intenzione si ascoltare l’amplesso del suo uomo con un’altra.  
R gli posò una mano sul braccio sorridendo comprensiva “Va a casa Q, sei su questa missione da questa mattina presto, hai bisogno di dormire un po’. Al resto ci penso io. Non credo che accadrà nulla di drammatico oltre a questo.”  
Il ragazzo tentennò un po’ ma un gemito fin troppo eloquente gli fece stringere lo stomaco.  
“Grazie” disse solo annuendo, radunò le proprie cose e lasciò il Q-branch.

***

Non amava particolarmente quel locale e raramente ci andava. Era lì perché quella sera non aveva voglia di tornare subito a casa: una casa troppo vuota e troppo silenziosa.  
Si sedette al bancone ed ordinò in gin lemon, voleva smettere di pensare per almeno qualche ora e quello gli sembrava un buon modo.  
Non era affatto facile no, ma avrebbe continuato a fare il suo lavoro con precisione e avrebbe saputo compiere delle scelte. Non avrebbe mai compromesso una missione.  
Un conto era dirlo, un conto era farlo: dal loro bacio sul tetto dell’MI6 erano trascorsi due mesi e mezzo e non si era ancora abituato del tutto a quella situazione. A volte gli sembrava di vivere in un sogno, altre invece, quando James non rispondeva alle sue chiamate, in un incubo.   
Eppure funzionavano, andavano avanti perché quando erano insieme nulla contava. Avevano parlato a lungo dei vari aspetti delle missioni Q aveva accettato tutto, erano entrambi consci che non potevano fare altrimenti. Bond non gli aveva fatto promesse di nessun tipo e lui non le aveva pretese.  
Era così assorto nei propri cupi pensieri che non si accorse dell’uomo che gli si sedette accanto fino a quando questi non ordinò.   
“Una vodka, liscia.”   
Q spostò lo sguardo sull’agente e sospirò esasperato la sua giornata era iniziata male e finiva anche peggio. 

“Non è stato carino chiudermi in ascensore per quattro ore.”   
Il giovane sorrise scuotendo piano la testa. “Che tu mi creda o no, non è stata opera mia. A Bangkok sono frequenti i black-out. Senza corrente posso fare ben poco anch’io.”

Alec portava ancora i segni dell’ultima missione che non era stata per niente semplice, ne era uscito vivo per un soffio, eppure era già in piedi e presto sarebbe tornato in prima linea, in questo era molto simile a James.  
“Che cosa fa un ragazzo come te in un posto come questo?”   
Q scosse le spalle bevendo un lungo sorso del suo drink.   
“A quanto pare non nutri più del risentimento nei miei confronti” iniziò ignorando la domanda di proposito.  
“È questo che credevi?”   
Alec butto giù la vodka in un solo sorso e se ne fece versare altra.   
“Ero solo preoccupato per James” spiegò quando il barista finì di riempirgli il bicchiere e si allontanò.  
“Preoccupato?”  
“Te l’ho detto no? James è il mio migliore amico e beh è innamorato di te.”  
“E tu sei geloso.”  
La fragorosa risata dell’agente sovrastò per un momento la musica. “Oh no. Non in quel senso” assicurò, scuotendo la testa prendendo il bicchiere osservando il liquido trasparente.   
“Comunque non ho mai avuto nulla contro di te. Sei un ottimo elemento, a volte un tantino irritante, ma i tuoi aggeggi e le tue intuizioni mi hanno salvato le chiappe più di una volta.”   
Bevve un sorso studiando il quartermaster chino sul bancone, lo sguardo perso nel bicchiere quasi vuoto.  
“Volevo solo accertarmi che la tua non fosse una cottarella passeggera. Un pretesto per andare a letto con un agente doppio zero… beh non è così.”   
“E come fai a dirlo?”  
Le labbra di Trevelyan si piegarono in un sorriso dietro il bicchiere sfaccettato.   
“Voi nemmeno ve ne accorgete vero?”   
Q aggrottò la fronte voltandosi verso di lui e fissandolo negli occhi.  
“James è proiettato verso di te e tu verso di lui, vi guardate in un modo che ha dell’indecente per essere solo due colleghi. Mi chiedo come mai, M non vi abbia ancora elargito il discorsetto del -non bisogna instaurare relazioni tra colleghi.-”  
“Sono davvero impressionato dal tuo spirito di osservazione Trevelyan.”  
“Oh ne sono davvero lusingato quartermaster. Allora ti dirò un’altra cosa: non sei qui per svagarti con una serata alternativa, non sei il tipo. E quanto sei stato al Q-branch, quindici, venti ore? Dovresti già essere a letto da un pezzo, visto che domandi si replicherà una giornata simile a questa.”  
L’informatico si strinse nelle spalle annuendo piano. Era davvero così facile leggerlo? Sperava solo che fosse perché Alec era addestrato a farlo.  
“Perché sei qui, Q?”  
Il ragazzo fece cenno al barista di portargli un altro drink e questo diede un altro indizio all’agente: affanni di cuore ecco cosa spingeva una persona come Q in un posto del genere.  
“Ero conscio che intraprendere una relazione con James non sarebbe stato semplice, visto il lavoro che svolgiamo. Però la realtà…”  
“È di gran lunga più dura.”  
Trevelyan era l’ultima persona con cui credeva si sarebbe confidato. Doveva però ammettere di avere bisogno di parlare con qualcuno o sarebbe esploso e in quel momento Alec era la sua unica alternativa e gli aveva teso la mano.   
“Già” bisbigliò annuendo e bevendo un sorso. L’alcool stava facendo effetto, sentiva la testa leggera e le parole fluirono dalle sue labbra con una naturalezza disarmante.  
“Credevo di riuscire a gestire tutto questo, è più difficile del previsto: restare concentrato quando James è in pericolo, trovare una soluzione. Non farmi corrodere dall’ansia. Tutto svanisce quando lui torna, perché fino ad ora è sempre tornato. Sappiamo entrambi che un giorno potrebbe non accadere e forse io lo sentirò morire attraverso l’auricolare e non potrò fare niente. Lui sarà da qualche parte nel mondo ed io qui, a Londra, davanti al mio computer con una tazza di tè accanto” mandò giù tutto il contenuto del bicchiere.  
“Gli ho promesso che sarei stato pronto a tutto, che avrei fatto il mio lavoro, invece oggi quando ho sentito che era insieme a quella donna…” sospirò togliendosi gli occhiali e passandosi una mano sul viso. “È stato semplicemente troppo.”   
“Quello è un modo per raccogliere informazioni; un buon metodo a dirla tutta e James è un maestro.”  
“Lo so è lavoro, solo questo, continuo a ripetermelo, sono sei ore che me lo ripeto, ma questo non lenisce la mia gelosia” sbottò sbattendo sul tavolo il bicchiere vuoto. “Mi sento così stupido” aggiunse dopo poco.   
Alec gli posò una mano sul braccio scoprendo che tremava, il ragazzo di volse e puntò i suoi occhi verdi in quelli dell’agente.   
“Quando James è qui, invece, tutto svanisce, ci siamo solo lui ed io; però il tempo a nostra disposizione è sempre troppo poco. Frammenti di felicità esigui, in un mare d’ansia e di angoscia.” 

L’agente doveva ammettere che se il quartermaster non avesse avuto quello sfogo con lui, mai avrebbe pensato che stesse passando un simile travaglio emotivo.   
Prima che il ragazzo ordinasse un altro drink intervenne “È meglio se ti accompagno a casa” propose pagando entrambe le consumazioni.   
“Grazie, ma preferisco prendere la metro.”   
“Forse non hai visto l’ora ragazzo.”   
Q sbottò un’imprecazione e si accasciò sullo sgabello.   
“Andiamo.”  
Per tutto il tragitto, il quartermaster rimase in silenzio guardando fuori dal finestrino.   
“Grazie del passaggio e… per avermi ascoltato.”  
Prima che il ragazzo scendesse Trevelyan lo fermò: “So che non è una consolazione ma sono certo che anche per James non è così facile come sembra.”  
“Lo so” mormorò scendendo dall’auto. 

Entrò in casa estrasse i telefoni e li mise in carica; sul privato aveva una chiamata persa.   
Non aveva voglia di chiamare James, anche se desiderava sentire la sua voce, non era dell’umore adatto e non era lucido, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto avrebbero finito per litigare ed era l’ultima cosa che desiderava.   
S’infilò sotto le coperte doveva dormire: il giorno dopo sarebbe stata una giornata impegnativa. Mugolò il suo disappunto quando si rese conto che la domestica aveva cambiato le lenzuola: non aveva nemmeno la consolazione del profumo di James sul cuscino.

***

Era notte fonda, la sezione Q era pressoché deserta, non c’erano missioni in corso. Il quartermaster sedeva sulla poltrona del suo ufficio lavorava nonostante un feroce mal di testa non gli desse tregua da ore; quel codice da decriptare era complesso ma a lui piacevamo i problemi da risolvere, più erano difficili e più gli impedivano di pensare. Era così concentrato che non aveva sentito il rumore della porta che veniva aperta.  
Sobbalzò quando vide la figura di James sulla soglia della stanza. Gli diede uno sguardo veloce: l’agente aveva un aspetto stanco e provato, nel suo impeccabile completo elegante.  
Tornò a fissare lo schermo del portatile, ignorando deliberatamente l’altro concentrandosi il più possibile sulle stringhe ma era del tutto inutile. Il silenzio li avvolgeva denso e crudele ed al ragazzo sembrava di impazzire.  
“Q…”  
Quella singola lettera infranse quel silenzio carico di tensione, una singola lettera pronunciata in un tono basso e colpevole.  
“Sto finendo di decriptare una codice che ha trovato Alec” ribatté guardando ostentatamente lo schermo, smettendo però di digitare sui tasti.  
“Q…” ancora quel suono dolente.  
“Hai riportato indietro l’attrezzatura?”  
“Sì, quasi tutto… Q…”  
“Stiamo facendo progressi” lo canzonò senza mai alzare lo guardo.  
“Q… guardami…”  
Solo allora il quartermaster si decise a spostare i suoi occhi in quelli dell’altro.  
Erano passati due giorni da quella notte, si era ripromesso che avrebbe lasciato correre, che non era una tragedia, che non sarebbe stata la prima volta che… invece continuava a pensarci.   
Chiuse il portatile ed alzandosi poi in piedi, si passò le mani tra i capelli, James lo scrutava immobile e silenzioso.  
“Mi dispiace” sussurrò il ragazzo “Non sono stato in grado di mantenere la freddezza necessaria, ho delegato i compiti a R. Non ce l’ho fatta ho…”  
Bond lo raggiunse in tre passi lo afferrò e lo strinse a sé, mettendo fine a qualunque altra parola erano insieme e contava solo questo. Q tentò di divincolarsi ma fu tutto inutile.  
“Lasciami” supplicò in un sussurro nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo respirando il suo odore.  
“Mai.” 

 

\---  
Note dell’Autrice: anche questa settimana pubblico con un giorno di anticipo poiché domani sono in giro tutto il giorno.  
Grazie a chi è giunto fino a qui.  
Alla prossima.  
Un kiss  
Bombay


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 5/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Era iniziato tutto come una sera qualunque. Una sera in cui Q tornava a casa ad un orario onesto e James era sotto casa sua che lo aspettava appoggiato alla macchina perché non era in missione intorno al mondo, ma a Londra. Andavano a cena in uno di quei ristoranti italiani che James amava tanto e poi lo riaccompagnava a casa e il quartermaster lo invitava a salire e appena varcavano la soglia prendevano a baciarsi e coccolarsi a lungo incuranti dell’ora che si faceva sempre più tarda.   
Si spogliavano e si baciavano fino a consumarsi la pelle e le labbra. Quella non era una sera diversa dalle altre. Faceva caldo, l’estate era arrivata anche a Londra, dopo un grigio, lungo e pigro inverno, ma appena entrarono in casa sospirarono entrambi alla frescura indotta dal condizionatore.  
James gli lasciò appena il tempo di posare le chiavi e lo avvolse tra le braccia facendolo voltare.  
Gli baciò le labbra lentamente senza fretta come faceva sempre. Sapeva come farlo impazzite e Q era completamente in balìa delle sensazioni che provava.   
Stavano insieme da quattro mesi ed avevano dormito nudi, si erano esplorati con le mani e con le labbra, si erano accarezzati, toccati, masturbati. Si erano avvicinati spesso ad una conclusione diversa, ma James lo guardava negli occhi e poi con un sorriso comprensivo si ritraeva e il ragazzo si trovava a sospirare grato, mentre il compagno gli dava piacere con la bocca o con le mani. Quella era stata un’altra sorpresa da parte di James, il giovane l’aveva sempre immaginato irruento e rude in quel genere di cose e se desiderava una cosa la prendeva e basta, ma con lui era stato diverso sin dal principio: Q sapeva che James avrebbe aspettato anche in eterno se questo era ciò che lui voleva, ma ora era giunto il tempo. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché quella sera voleva andare oltre, semplicemente si sentiva pronto e desiderava che il loro rapporto si evolvesse ancora.   
Il suo agente lo stava spogliando piano scoprendo una porzione di pelle alla volta come se fosse ancora la prima volta che lo svestiva e che esplorava il suo corpo, coprendolo poi con le labbra suggendolo piano. C’erano amore, reverenza e devozione in quei gesti.  
James Bond era un uomo vissuto e poteva dire di avere avuto centinaia di amanti. Sapeva come fare l’amore eppure con Q si ritrovava a scoprire sensazioni nuove e potenti come gli era capitato solo un’altra volta.   
Vedere il ragazzo così abbandonato e fiducioso tra le sue braccia lo inteneriva e lo portava a muoversi con una cautela ed un garbo di cui non era conscio di avere. In quei mesi il giovane quartermaster aveva saputo tirare fuori il meglio di lui.  
In ogni missione Bond metteva la propria vita nelle agili e ferme mani di Q perché sapeva che lo avrebbe riportato a casa. Ora era il quartermaster ad essere abbandonato, fiducioso e languido tra le sue braccia.  
“Fa l’amore con me” bisbigliò all’orecchio dell’uomo lo sospingeva a sdraiarsi sul materasso.   
“Sei almeno maggiorenne?” scherzò sulla sua bocca.  
Q rise di gusto gettando la testa indietro ed affondando le dita nei capelli chiari dell’uomo.  
“Sì, direi di sì, da otto (1) anni ormai.”  
Il ragazzo sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, giaceva nudo tra le lenzuola sfatte, mentre le mani di James lo accarezzavano. Quelle dita sul suo corpo e sulla sua pelle, lo inebriavano, lo stordivano, lo eccitavano. Quelle mani che sapevano uccidere ora gli donavano sensazioni meravigliose e potenti non si era mai sentito in balìa di qualcuno come in quel momento. La realtà era che non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di coinvolgerlo così.   
Q sbatté le palpebre in rapida successione e Bond arrestò la corsa delle sue dita portandosi sopra di lui per poterlo guardare in viso.  
“Perché ti sei fermato?”  
“Quando sbatti le palpebre in quel modo, vuol dire che sei nervoso.”   
L’informatico non poté fare a meno di sorridere lo sorprendeva sempre la capacità di osservare di quell’uomo.   
“Sì, sono nervoso e credo sia normale, non credi?” disse posandogli in dito sulle labbra, questo sembrò bastare a James perché si chinò a baciarlo con passione, mentre la sua mano correva lungo il suo fianco e s’insinuava tra le sue cosce, cercando e trovando il piccolo pertugio e lo violò piano con un dito. Q si tese istintivamente, soffiò a quella strana ed in qualche modo piacevole intrusione.  
James studiava attentamente le sue reazioni: solo quando il ragazzo prese ad oscillare i fianchi verso la sua mano fece breccia con un secondo dito.   
Q ansimò mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore, senza mai smettere di guardarlo quasi singhiozzò quando l’altro toccò un punto nel suo corpo che gli trasmise una scarica di piacere.   
Afferrò il polso di James facendolo fermare, incapace di parlare, implorandolo con gli occhi di cambiare strategia o sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto.  
Bond sfilò le dita e posò la punta del proprio membro sulla tenera ed inviolata apertura, era così eccitato che gli faceva quasi male. Si mosse in avanti sentendo cedere l’anello di muscoli di Q, il quale s’inarcò ed involontariamente oppose resistenza.  
“Fa male” protestò aggrappandosi a lui.   
“Cerca di rilassarti… o farà ancora più male.”  
Q si morse il labbro inferiore fintanto che James conquistava un centimetro alla volta dentro il suo corpo senza fermarsi, fino in fondo.  
Il ragazzo si sentiva letteralmente spaccato in due, aperto e vulnerabile; strinse gli occhi ansimando forte.  
James si tirò indietro e fu anche peggio una scarica di dolore gli riverberò lungo la spina dorsale ed un mezzo grido lasciò la sua bocca.  
Vide James socchiudere gli occhi e farsi ancora più indietro, comprese le sue intenzioni, ma gli impedì di uscire circondandogli la vita con le gambe, invitandolo invece a muoversi verso di lui.  
Nuovamente affondò nella sua carne e mentre lo faceva continuò a baciarlo sulle labbra.   
Oscillò i fianchi lentamente scrutando ogni singolo cambiamento sul volto sudato di Q, ogni suo respiro o gemito; fino a quando vide il piacere trasfiguragli il volto ed allora i suoi affondi divennero regolari e profondi e la sua voce si unì a quella del suo amante.   
Q gettò la testa indietro venendo sul ventre dell’agente chiamando il suo nome mentre l’altro ondeggiava su si lui, lo sentì tremare, pulsare e svuotarsi nel proprio corpo e fu una sensazione strana e bella nello stesso momento. Avvolse le spalle dell’uomo con le braccia inabissò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, s’inebriò del suo odore, saggiò con le labbra il sapore della sua pelle. Lo amava, lo amava da impazzire.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò ridendo e piangendo nello stesso momento. James lo scrutò tra il preoccupato e il sorpreso.  
“Credo di amarti James, anzi no… ti amo James… io ti amo con non ho mai amato nessuno tanto intensamente in vita mia.”  
L’agente rimase sospeso per un instante, commosso da quella dichiarazione sincera ed appassionata, quindi si chinò a baciarlo piano lievi tocchi piccole carezze, abbandonando quel corpo caldo, accogliente, amato.

***

Il ticchettio dell’orologio da polso abbandonato sul comodino scandiva lo scorrere del tempo mentre Q, mollemente adagiato contro il petto di James, ascoltava il battito regolare del suo cuore e l’agente gli passava la mano tra i capelli e sulla schiena in un gesto rilassante ed ipnotico.   
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri” gli disse sollevandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo.  
“Stavo pensando che non conosco ancora il tuo nome; avrei potuto gridarlo mentre venivo.”  
Q rise immaginandosi il proprio nome pronunciato nell’estasi dell’orgasmo, si leccò le labbra ed un brivido gli scivolò sulla pelle.  
“Torna da me e te lo dirò” sussurrò quasi sulle sue labbra.   
“Questo è un ricatto quartermaster” protestò sospingendolo tra le lenzuola bloccandogli le mani sopra la testa.   
“No, è solo un’altra motivazione per portare a casa la pelle” sospirò sulle sue labbra.   
Era iniziata così, la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore, come un gioco e ogni volta che James partiva gli chiedeva il nome e lui gli diceva di tornare e glielo avrebbe rivelato. Era iniziato come un gioco… poi era diventata un’abitudine ed infine… un’esigenza.

***

L’estate era fuggita via e con essa tutti i sogni di trascorrere almeno un paio di giorni di ferie da qualche parte. I colori dell’autunno erano andati a tingere le foglie dei parchi e la pioggia aveva ricominciato a cadere quasi ogni giorno.  
Bond si destò lentamente muovendosi piano nel letto godendosi il calore del piumone. Ultimamente, più precisamente da quando lui e Q stavano insieme, dormiva meglio, profondamente e si svegliava riposato. Quando gli incubi gli facevano visita Q era lì e lo stringeva a sé fino a quando non si calmava e si riaddormentava. Se un anno prima gli avessero predetto una cosa del genere non ci avrebbe mai creduto.   
Si mosse un poco invadendo lo spazio dell’altro si decise quindi ad aprire gli occhi allungando la mano e trovando l’altro lato del letto freddo e vuoto.   
Si sollevò appena aguzzando la vista, una lama di luce proveniva dall’altra stanza e ogni tanto sentiva la voce del ragazzo, anche se non ne distingueva le parole. Con passo felpato raggiunse il salotto. Rimase in disparte ad osservare il quartermaster seduto sul divano a gambe incrociate con il laptop su di esse ed un auricolare con microfono sull’orecchio sinistro.   
James sorrise ricordando il loro primo incontro -Oso dire che faccio molti più danni io con il mio portatile, in pigiama seduto davanti alla prima tazza di Earl Grey di quanti ne fai tu in un anno sul campo.-  
Accadeva che Q fosse costretto a lasciare il letto per dare supporto a qualcuno, sperduto chissà dove nel mondo o che dovesse decifrare un codice.  
Gli si avvicinò e il giovane sollevò lo sguardo su di lui per un momento portandosi un dito alle labbra intimandogli silenzio. Gli si sedette accanto e vide che non stava lavorando. Dettava ordini precisi e solerti esattamente come al Q-branch. Gli venne da sorridere pensando agli altri giocatori che non avevano la minima idea di chi fosse in realtà. Che stessero disputando una partita on-line con il capo della sezione Q dei servizi segreti britannici. James lo osservava battere rapidamente sui tasti.   
“Mi muto per due minuti.” Quindi si rivolse a James “Ti ho svegliato?” domandò “No. Credevo stessi lavorando.”  
“No, c’è un evento su World of Warcraft. Hai idea di cosa sia?”   
“È un MMORPG o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Facciamo progressi… solo che l’evento è sull’orario americano e per noi è notte fonda. Era un po’ che mi chiedevano di partecipare, così una volta che non sono al Q-branch e che domani posso dormire ne ho approfittato.”  
James sorrise apertamente “Hai fatto bene.”  
“Cosa ti fa sorridere così?” chiese.   
“Niente solo che coordini esattamente come al Q-branch.”  
“Deformazione professionale. Peccato che questi giocatori non siano abili e ricettivi come i miei agenti.”  
“Posso restare? Sono curioso.”  
“Certo, basta che non mi distrai.”  
Q riprese a concentrarsi sul gioco e Bond restò ad osservarlo ed ascoltarlo per un po’. 

Dopo diversi minuti l’agente non resistette alla tentazione di allungare una mano per posarla sulla nuca di Q accarezzandolo piano sentendolo rabbrividire.   
“Smettila” intimò in un sussurro che pareva più un gemito. “No, Edel, non parlo con te… ma con il mio ragazzo.”  
La mano dell’uomo si arrestò folgorato dalla naturalezza di quell’affermazione.   
Q fece appena in tempo a silenziare il microfono che James gli catturò la bocca in un bacio affamato.   
“Dillo ancora” ansimò sulle sue labbra.   
Il giovane impiegò qualche secondo a capire infine sorrise facendosi indietro “Il mio ragazzo.”   
James tornò a baciarlo con foga spingendolo a stendersi facendo vagare le sue mani sotto la maglia del pigiama.   
“James!” lo fermò, anche se fu tremendamente difficile poiché tutto il suo corpo era teso verso l’agente e se non avesse promesso di aiutare la gilda sarebbero già stati nudi su quel divano.   
“Scusa” bisbigliò facendosi indietro, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, cercando di ignorare la prepotente erezione che gli gonfiava i boxer.   
Q riprese il portatile e ristabilì la comunicazione. “Chiedo scusa mi sono distratto un momento.”   
Bond lo osservò compiaciuto, le guance rosse e, nonostante avesse il portatile sulle ginocchia, lui poteva vedere chiaramente la sua erezione tendere il tessuto morbido dei pantaloni del pigiama.   
“No. No… per una volta che riesco a collegarmi.”   
L’agente decise di alzarsi per prendersi una birra, mentre preparò un tè al giovane. Restando a guardarlo giocare, senza azzardarsi a toccarlo o, questa volta, ne era certo, non avrebbe saputo fermarsi.   
Di tanto in tanto Q lo sbirciava di sottecchi e lui fremeva ai piccoli e provocanti gesti come umettarsi le labbra, sistemarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, spingere indietro gli occhiali. Ogni singolo gesto lo arrapava sempre di più. Lui non aveva idea di quanto potevano protrarsi quelle sessioni di gioco, ma sperò che durasse ancora poco. 

“Devo andare in bagno cinque minuti” annunciò all’improvviso mettendo il muto e posando il laptop sul tavolino insieme l’auricolare.  
Si sporse verso James e gli chiuse la bocca con la propria prima che questi potesse dire qualunque cosa. Strusciò i fianchi su quelli dell’altro sentendo la sua erezione premere.   
Scese a terra abbassandogli i pantaloni liberando la sua gloriosa erezione. Soffiò sulla punta e lo sentì tremare.   
“Non dovevi andare in bagno?”   
“Ovviamente no.”   
“Cinque minuti sono pochi.”   
Q leccò tutta la sua lunghezza e lo sentì tremare e genere. “Me ne bastano due” sentenziò arrogante ingoiando tutta la sua lunghezza.   
James s’inarcò gemendo senza ritegno, posano le mani sulla testa mora che faceva su e giù tra le sue gambe. Il suo ragazzo era bravo, dannatamente bravo, e lui era davvero troppo eccitato per durare a lungo.  
“Q…” tentò di avvisare ed il ragazzo prese a succhiare più forte facendolo giungere all’inevitabile epilogo.   
Con un ultimo spasimo si riversò in quella bocca bollente che non si lasciò sfuggire nemmeno una goccia.   
Q s’issò sulle sue gambe leccandosi le labbra fino a baciarlo facendogli assaporare se stesso nella sua bocca.   
“E poi il ragazzino sarei io, eh?” lo prese in giro, Bond lo afferrò con una mano dietro la nuca bloccandolo, mente con l’altra si introduceva nei suoi pantaloni.   
“A quanto pare questo gioco ha eccitato anche te.”  
Q tentò si divincolarsi ma con scarso successo. L’agente prese a muovere la mano con un ritmo cadenzato togliendogli il respiro facendolo tremare violentemente, mentre la mano dietro la sua nuca scivolava sulla sua schiena e lo guidava a sedersi tra le gambe dell’uomo il quale prese baciargli e leccargli la base del collo mentre la mano nei suoi pantaloni non gli dava tregua e l’altra vagava sul suo petto tormentandogli i capezzoli.   
Il quartermaster s’inarcò soffiando il nome di James tra i denti mentre pulsando, si liberava nella mano grande e ruvida del compagno. Sbatté le palpebre cercando di calmare il respiro affannato. “Ora devo andare in bagno per davvero” protestò alzandosi su gambe malferme mentre James si premurava di pulire il pavimento. 

“Sono passati un po’ più di cinque minuti come lo giustificherai?” lo canzonò quando tornò ad accomodarsi sul divano con un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso. Q non gli rispose si limitò a rimettersi l’auricolare. “Scusate ne ho approfittato per prepararmi un tè.”  
Se gli credettero o meno, Bond, non lo seppe mai, ma sinceramente la cosa non gli interessava restò con lui ancora un poco, osservare un gioco del genere era noioso quindi si alzò dal divano, baciò il ragazzo sulla sommità del capo e tornò a letto.  
Nel dormiveglia avvertì il materasso cedere, Q raggomitolarsi contro di lui, la schiena contro il suo petto per infilargli i piedi gelidi tra le gambe. 

***

L’agente Bond fu il primo a svegliarsi il rumore della pioggia che batteva sui vetri, copriva il quieto respiro del giovane al suo fianco.  
L’agente si concesse un lungo momento per osservare il suo ragazzo addormentato. I capelli scompigliati sul cuscino, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro calmo, allungò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia ruvida. A volte doveva toccarlo per accertarsi che fosse tutto vero e non frutto della sua mente.

Q si mosse appena emettendo un sospiro più profondo degli altri, dopo qualche istante frullò le palpebre e le aprì.  
James si trovò a sorridere come uno stupido quei momenti rubati stavano diventando ogni giorno più preziosi, più agognati. Il ragazzo posò la mano sulla sua che ancora indugiava sulla guancia, intrappolandola.   
“Ciao” bisbigliò.  
“Ciao” rispose chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi mentre si voltava aderendo completamente al corpo dell’uomo il quale gli cinse la vita con un braccio ed affondò il naso nei suoi capelli, sentendolo cedere nuovamente al sonno  
Era una di quelle rare domeniche mattina in cui potevano fare quello che volevano niente missioni, niente Q-branch: solo loro due.   
Passò un’oretta abbondante prima che il ragazzo si svegliasse di nuovo, strusciandoglisi addosso mentre stendeva gambe e braccia. “Mi sono riaddormentato” bofonchiò.   
James gli posò un bacio sul collo. “Pare proprio di sì, ma che male c’è? Se vuoi continuare a dormire, io continuerò a guardarti.”   
Il giovane si volse posando la fronte su quella dell’uomo.   
“Io avrei un po’ fame.”   
Bond scoppiò a ridere di gusto baciandogli poi le labbra.   
“Resta qui vado a preparare la colazione.”   
Q rimase a crogiolarsi nel calore del piumone. Si stiracchiò pigramente assaporando quella situazione. Avrebbe potuto abituarcisi: al meglio ci si adegua in fretta.   
Rimase in ascolto dei rumori che provenivano dalla cucina. E solo in quel momento si rese conto che stava piovendo.   
Sarebbe stata una domestica e pigra domenica alzandosi nel momento stesso in cui James apparve sulla soglia.  
“È pronto!” annunciò indicando la tavola, l’uomo aveva dato il meglio di sé: bacon e uova strapazzate cotte a puntino proprio come piaceva a lui. Si sedette a tavola e distrattamente buttò un occhio all’orologio “Ma sono le due del pomeriggio!” esclamò, non era la prima volta che gli capitava di alzarsi ad orari improbabili.  
“Beh siamo tornati a letto che erano quasi le sei.”  
Q sorrise scuotendo la testa mangiando le uova con il pane tostato, scrollò le spalle. L’orario non aveva assolutamente importanza.  
Passarono quasi un’ora chiacchierando e mangiando alla fine il ragazzo si alzò riponendo tazza e piatto nel lavello l’agente lo attaccò da dietro aderendo al suo corpo. Q sfregò malizioso il sedere sul suo inguine.   
“Cosa abbiamo qui?” chiese mentre la mano di James si insinuava sotto la maglia del suo pigiama. Sfiorandogli la pelle facendolo sospirare e fremere.   
L’altra mano si spostò dal suo fianco verso l’inguine prese ad accarezzarlo sopra il tessuto. Q mugolò quando la mano grande di James lo avvolse desiderando di non avere tutta quella stoffa in mezzo. 

Un trillo insistente interruppe le loro effusioni.   
“No, no, no…” piagnucolò Q mentre il telefono continuava a chiedere attenzione.   
“Non rispondere” lo pregò James non liberandolo dalla sua stretta.   
“Sai che non posso” rispose tristemente “Lasciami.”  
Bond cedette, ma il telefono non stava più suonando, una magra consolazione, perché bastò il tempo di arrivare al tavolo che nuovamente prese a squillare.   
“Q” rispose in un soffio, poggiandosi al tavolo, ascoltando la voce concitata di R che gli spiegava cosa fosse accaduto.  
“Sì, ho capito dammi mezz’ora e sono lì.” Rispose chiudendo la comunicazione sfregandosi la faccia “Stanno cercando di entrare nel database dell’MI6” spiegò a Bond che aveva ripreso a sparecchiare il tavolo.   
“Non avevi rinforzato le difese dopo l’attacco di Silva?”   
“Sì, ma c’è sempre qualcuno di più abile” commentò mentre andava in bagno imbronciato.   
A Bond dispiaceva vederlo così abbattuto. Sapeva quanto il ragazzo ci tenesse a quella domenica tutta per loro, andò in camera e prese a vestirsi.   
Quando Q uscì dal bagno, lo guardò storto “Che cosa fai? Tu puoi restare qui, approfittane visto che a breve M ti assegnerà un’altra missione.”  
L’agente scosse la testa “Ti accompagnò. Impiegherai meno tempo ad arrivare e non ti bagnerai.”  
“Non ho idea di quanto tempo passerò a Q-branch.”  
“Vorrà dire che ti porterò un pasto decente per l’ora di cena.” 

***

Bond occhieggiò il ragazzo sprofondato nel sedile accanto al suo che fissava la pioggia oltre il finestrino.   
“Ehi” lo chiamò posandogli la mano sulla gamba attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Ci saranno altre domeniche” tentò di rassicurarlo, Q eruppe in una risata amara.  
“Quando? Tra un mese? Un anno e mezzo? O forse più” sbottò scuotendo la testa “Per l’ultima missione sei stato via due mesi… mentre i periodi più lunghi in cui sei stato a Londra sono stati al massimo una settimana” sospirò avvilito, posando la propria mano su quella dell’agente intrecciando le dita con le sue.   
“Sai cosa mi spaventa?” domandò dopo un momento di silenzio, Bond negò con la testa.   
“Una volta non m’importava. Se passavo giorni e giorni in laboratorio. Non badavo al tempo che scorreva, non più di tanto.”  
La mano di James si strinse forte contro la sua.   
“Ora vorrei avere più tempo per… noi” confessò tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.   
“Mi sembra che i giorni scivolino via e che il tempo non basti mai e forse è proprio cosi…”  
Arrestò la macchina del garage sotterraneo del quartier generale e osservò il suo ragazzo avviarsi verso l’ascensore.  
Condivideva appieno lo stato d’animo di Q eppure sapevano entrambi a cosa andavano incontro iniziando quella relazione.

***

“Spero che la cucina giapponese piaccia a tutti.”  
Esordì entrando al Q-Branch che erano da poco passate le otto. Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso l’agente Bond mentre quest’ultimo posava due sacchetti di carta su uno dei banconi di metallo.  
Q nascose il proprio sorriso dietro la tazza di tè, James aveva mantenuto la promessa di portargli la cena e oltre a lui l’aveva acquistata per tutta la sezione.  
Dopo la sorpresa iniziale, i vari tecnici ed informatici gli si accostarono iniziando a distribuire i vari involti.  
Bond ne prese uno dirigendosi a passo sicuro nell’ufficio del quartermaster, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lo tese a Q, che lo ringraziò posando però l’involto sul tavolo.  
“A che punto siete?”  
“Siamo riusciti a bloccare ogni tentativo, ma non riusciamo a trovare la fonte. È dannatamente bravo.”  
“Più di te?”  
“Seccante.”  
James sorrise nell’osservare Q al lavoro, lo affascinava sempre guardalo al computer, mentre digitava stringhe su stringhe, senza guardare, concentrato sul monitor. Le sue dita lunghe ed agili che volavano sulla tastiera.  
“Prenditi una pausa, magari dopo vedrai le cose da una prospettiva differente.”  
Q si alzò e diede un giro allo scrocco della porta, vide il sorriso di Bond allargarsi e farsi furbo.  
“Vuoi riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto dopo la colazione?”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa “No, non farti strane idee.”  
L’agente gli si avvicinò in due passi e gli sussurrò all’orecchio “Neghi forse che ti eccita l’idea di farlo qui, nel tuo ufficio, magari con il resto del Q-Branch al lavoro dall’altra parte del vetro?”  
Q si leccò le labbra avvertendo un principio di erezione prendere consistenza nei pantaloni “No, non lo nego.”  
“Potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta, quartermaster” sussurrò ammaliatore abbassando la voce di un’ottava.  
L’informatico chiuse gli occhi e trasse un respiro profondo imponendosi di calmarsi.  
“No” concluse risoluto allontanandosi da quell’uomo tentatore, afferrò il cartoccio di cibo e prese a mangiare guardando la sua sezione che si prendeva una meritata pausa.  
Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio Q chiese: “M ti ha avvertito della tua nuova missione Double-oh-seven?”  
L’agente segreto non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre si sedeva sulla scrivania del quartermaster, quando il giovane lo chiamava con il suo nome in codice ogni gioco, ogni battuta era messa da parte.  
“Sì, Zanzibar può essere una cosa che va per le lunghe, lavorerò sotto copertura.”  
“Guarda il lato positivo clima caldo e secco!”  
“Q…”  
“Per favore dimentica quello che ho detto in macchina… è stato solo un momento di debolezza” ammise in sussurro raschiando con le bacchette il fondo del contenitore di cartone.  
“Q, voltati” chiese e il ragazzo ubbidì scuotendo un poco la testa vedendo l’agente seduto sul ripiano della scrivania.  
“Non ho intenzione di dimenticare niente, quello che hai detto in macchina è più che lecito pensarlo e provare quello che stai provando tu. Perché sei una persona… un essere umano… siamo esseri umani.”  
Il ragazzo gettò il cartone nel cestino dei rifiuti e gli scoccò un rapido bacio sulle labbra, avrebbe davvero voluto chiudere le veneziane e fare l’amore con lui, lì su quella scrivania. Quella però sarebbe rimasta solo una sua fantasia.

\---  
(1) L’età di Q nel film non viene rivelata, così me la sono inventata di sana pianta dandogli 26 anni.


	6. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: long fic  
> Parte: 6/8  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualcuno qua e là nei film.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

I giorni, le settimane e i mesi scorrevano su di loro come l’acqua di un fiume.   
Se facevi, quel di tipo di lavoro non c’erano né sabati né domeniche, non c’erano compleanni o anniversari non c’era Natale o capodanno o altre feste comandate: se la nazione chiamava, loro rispondevano.   
Come accadeva negli ultimi anni, Q, si rese conto che le feste erano prossime perché Londra si vestiva a festa, si animava di musica, di colori e dei profumi tipici del Natale.   
E lui quel pomeriggio si stava recando in Brompton Road prossimo ad entrare ai grandi magazzini Harrods. Per comprare un regalo di Natale per James perché dopo tanto tempo aveva deciso che lo spirito natalizio doveva fare di nuovo parte della sua vita.   
Voleva trovare qualcosa di particolare, ma non aveva molte idee. James aveva un ottimo stipendio, di faceva confezionare gli abiti da un sarto italiano, si era ricomprato quasi subito l’ultimo modello di Aston Martin, frequentava club e alberghi di lusso, di sfizi se ne era tolti parecchi e lui voleva qualcosa di originale, qualcosa che appartenesse solo a loro. Gironzolò per due ore sui vari piani, ma uscì esattamente com’era entrato: a mani vuote.   
Con un sospiro avvilito riprese a camminare. Molto probabilmente James non sarebbe stato nemmeno a Londra il giorno di Natale, era ancora in missione a caccia di un obbiettivo e lui lo avrebbe passato al Q-branch: gran bella prospettiva.  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto giocherellando con le chiavi di casa. Sollevò lo sguardo e poco distante vide una di quelle bancarelle, dove affilano le forbici, coltelli e duplicano le chiavi e gli venne un’idea. 

***

Si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi; era davvero stanco era in ufficio da troppo tempo.  
Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla “Va a casa, Q. Qui bastiamo io ed i ragazzi. Se cambia qualcosa, ti chiamo immediatamente.”   
Erano otto ore che non avevano notizie di James, anche se la missione si era conclusa positivamente dopo settimane di inseguimenti, peccato che tutte le comunicazioni si fossero interrotte improvvisamente.   
Q non riusciva a dire se era preoccupato o arrabbiato. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso voltandosi verso la sua assistente.   
“Non hai nessuno che ti aspetta a casa R?”  
“Il mio gatto, ma per lui non fa differenza se tornò tra un’ora o tra quattro. Non si è mai lamentato.”  
Il quartermaster sorrise stancamente “Io non ho nemmeno un gatto che mi aspetta.”   
La stretta sulla sua spalla si accentuò.   
“Sei qui da venti ore. Sono certa che l’agente Bond è su un volo e sta rientrando. È solo un malfunzionamento dell’attrezzatura. Gli daremo una bella occhiata quando ce la riporterà.”

L’aria gelida lo investì e rimase sorpreso di vedere tutto imbiancato. Rimase a fissare i grossi fiocchi cadere silenziosi. Ora che ci pensava non aveva messo il naso fuori da lì da quella mattina all’alba.   
“La tua espressione è impagabile.” Una voce al suo fianco lo fece voltare.   
“Credevo che avresti passato la notte al quartier generale.”   
Q lo fissò esterrefatto “Cosa ci fai, tu, qui?”   
“Non era esattamente il genere di risposta che mi aspettavo ma…”   
“Camminiamo” propose in fretta il ragazzo e, appena furono fuori della portata delle telecamere, lo spinse contro il muro e lo baciò con passione sulle labbra mentre Bond lo stringeva forte a sé.   
“Mi sei mancato” sussurrò parlando sulla bocca dell’agente “Mi sei mancato da impazzire.”  
Camminarono mano nella mano sotto la neve fino alla macchina.

Q fece scattare la serratura e dell’appartamento entrò di un paio di passi restando senza parole. Un piccolo albero di Natale era stato addobbato accanto al divano. La tavola era apparecchiata a festa per due.   
“Come sei entrato in casa mia?”  
“Non metto piede in casa tua dalla sera prima dell’ultima missione. Ho solo fatto una telefonata alla signora Marshall, che ha fatto tutto il resto” spiegò togliendosi il cappotto.   
“Ho la netta sensazione che quella donna abbia intuito cosa c’è tra noi” aggiunse prendendo il montgomery che il ragazzo gli porgeva.  
“La signora Marshall ha sempre sa esattamente quello che c’è tra noi.”   
L’uomo gli circondò la vita con le braccia da dietro e gli baciò la base del collo.   
“Buon Natale” mormorò al suo orecchio “So che non è un regalo adeguato, ma sono un po’ arrugginito con questo genere di cose.”   
Q si volse nel suo abbraccio sollevando il capo “Il regalo più bello è averti a casa oggi” mormorò protendendosi per farsi baciare e mentre James esplorava la sua bocca lui gli mise in mano un mazzo di chiavi “Questo… è il mio.”   
James osservò le chiavi nella sua mano sorrise nel notare il portachiavi: una cabina telefonica blu.   
“Perché sei più a casa mia che nel tuo appartamento.”  
“Quindi vuoi che mi trasferisca da te?”  
“Non l’hai già fatto?”   
“Non ufficialmente.”  
“Voglio che sia ufficiale” sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

In quel momento il telefono privato di Q vibrò e al giovane mancò l’aria nei polmoni, con uno sbuffo rabbioso lo estrasse dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e fissò il display corrugando la fronte.  
-007 è stato localizzato al 14 di Winchester Street di Londra. Ti dice niente? Buon Natale. R.-   
Q sollevò lo sguardo e non si stupì affatto di vedere un sorriso sornione sul volto dell’agente.   
“Le ho solo mandato un messaggio sul numero privato avvisandola che stavo rientrando e che ti mandasse a casa. Poi ho spento il telefono e tolto la batteria.”   
“Hai disattivato di proposito anche il localizzatore.”   
“No quello è proprio andato.”  
“Ti perdono solo perché a Natale si è più buoni.”   
L’uomo gli sfilò il blazer baciandogli il viso. Voleva fare l’amore con lui su quel divano alla luce del piccolo albero di Natale in quella che era divenuta ufficialmente casa loro.   
Q gli sbottonò la camicia “La cena si raffredderà” protestò senza però accennare a voler smettere.   
“La riscalderemo!” rispose succhiandogli la base del collo.   
I loro abiti si ammucchiarono sul pavimento in fretta, James si stese sulla schiena e il ragazzo gli fu sopra strusciando i fianchi in modo provocante, le dita di Bond lo preparavano, mentre con la mano libera lo masturbava piano.  
Il ragazzo allontanò la mano dell’agente dal suo copro e lo vide sorridere e si chinò a baciarlo sulla sua bocca “Ho aspettato troppo” mormorò e si impalò lentamente su di lui mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, James gli afferrò i fianchi aiutandolo in quel lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi, il giovane contrasse le natiche donando più piacere ad entrambi.  
Nella stanza c’era solo il rumore dei loro respiri affannati e dei loro corpi uniti in un’armonia profonda.  
“Q…” gemette l’uomo artigliandogli i fianchi con forza, spingendosi in lui per gli ultimi fatali affondi.  
“S-sì…” ansimò il ragazzo sentendo il piacere condensarsi in un unico punto ed infine esplodere sul ventre di James, mentre quello dell’uomo lo colmava.  
Il quartermaster si sdraiò su di lui, con un sospiro appagato, fintanto che James allungava una mano alla ricerca della coperta.  
“Non passavo un Natale così bello da tanto tempo” confessò il giovane sistemandosi meglio contro il corpo caldo del compagno.  
“Credo di non aver mai passato un Natale più bello di questo” confidò baciandogli la punta del naso. 

***

Il quartermaster entrò nella sezione con un ampio sorriso, James era ripartito alla volta di Budapest, una missione programmata e, la cosa che lo sconcertava ancora, era che avevano avuto tre giorni tutti per loro., niente chiamate, niente allerte nel cuore della notte, il silenzio radio più assoluto. Attraversò la sezione e raggiunse il suo ufficio, sapeva perfettamente chi doveva ringraziare per questo.  
R sedeva al suo posto e lo accolse con un sorriso che la diceva lunga, si alzò e gli cedette la scrivania. Q le porse un pacchetto di carta rossa con il fiocco dorato e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia sussurrando “Grazie.”  
La ragazza scartò il pacchetto scoprendo una scatola di velluto, l’aprì e rimase senza parole.  
“È bellissima” commentò accarezzando la penna stilografica, lei aveva una passione per quegli oggetti.  
“Io non ho fatto niente” si schernì, mentre Q apriva un fascicolo.  
“Facciamo finta di crederci.”  
“Come lo sapevi” domandò riferendosi alla penna.  
“Ho le mie fonti.”

***

Il quartermaster si massaggiò gli occhi stancamente era da quella mattina alle undici che lavoravano su quella rogna e non avevano ancora sbrogliato la matassa.  
Quando era entrato in ufficio quella mattina, era più che convinto che ne sarebbe uscito ad un orario decente visto che non c’erano missioni in corso, tutti gli agenti doppio zero, tra cui Bond, erano a Londra una combinazione astrale che accadeva… mai.  
Appunto non accadeva mai che potesse stare le ore di contratto in ufficio.  
Il primo messaggio che mandò a Bond che erano le 21:30 passate -Perdonami, qui ne abbiamo ancora per molto-  
-Non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo a casa-  
-Non aspettarmi sveglio.-  
Quando prese il telefono per mandare un altro messaggio a James erano le 2:10, ripose il telefono con un sospiro senza inviare alcunché, quasi sicuramente Bond era a letto. Finalmente poteva andare a casa e desiderava solo andare a dormire.

Entrò in casa muovendosi piano per non fare troppo rumore “James” chiamò accendendo la luce dell’ingresso, togliendosi scarpe e parka, l’uomo non era nel soggiorno probabilmente era a già a letto e stranamente aveva seguito il suo consiglio.  
Notò a terra qualcosa e per una frazione di secondo temette che fosse una macchia di sangue ed invece era un petalo di rosa rossa. Ce ne erano altri.  
“James?” chiamò ancora seguendo la scia che portava in bagno poco prima di raggiungerlo una lieve melodia prese a diffondersi e Q rimase a bocca aperta quando entrò nel bagno e trovò Bond immerso nella vasca; la stanza illuminata da una trentina di candele, un secchiello del ghiaccio con dentro una bottiglia e due flûte sistemato su uno sgabello.  
“Questo era il dopocena, ma va bene lo stesso.”  
Q sorrise e si tolse i vestiti scivolando nell’abbraccio caldo dell’acqua e di James.  
“Hai preso il mio IPig (2)” sorrise divertito Bond odiava quell’oggetto.  
“Sì non avevo altro modo per diffondere la musica qui in bagno. Quell’affare è orrendo” brontolò.  
“È un regalo di Penelope” sussurrò piegando la testa di lato “Ricordami chi è”  
“FBI sezione di Quantico (3).”  
“Ah già adesso mi ricordo.”  
“Sei immerso in questa vasca da quanto? Cinque ore?”  
“No” rise Bond e prima che potesse aggiungere altro, il ragazzo aggiunse “No, ti avrà mandato un messaggio R.”  
Lo sentì ridere a conferma delle sue parole. “La dovete smettere di tramare alle mie spalle voi due.”  
“Perché? Ti dispiace così tanto?”  
“No.”  
L’agente prese a massaggiargli le spalle lentamente “Com’è andata?” domandò baciandogli la pelle.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò andare contro di lui con un sorriso stanco “Un fake” bisbigliò “Una bolla di sapone” rispose “Nessuno ha hackerato niente.”   
“Sembri deluso.”  
“Ho perso un sacco di tempo per correre dietro al nulla, sinceramente mi sembrava strano che esistesse una stringa di codice che apre tutte le porte.”  
“O se esistesse, l’avresti creata tu” gli disse mordendogli l’orecchio.  
“Molto probabilmente.”  
“Un attacco congiunto alla torre di Londra, alla banca d’Inghilterra e alla prigione di Pentonville” bisbigliò Q giocando con la schiuma “Alla fine la soluzione era semplice, bastava corrompere un secondino e uno dei funzionari della banca che lanciassero un algoritmo nel sistema con un cellulare. (4)”  
“Mi lascia perplesso che abbiate dovuto occupartene tu e il Q-Branch, questi sono affari interni.”  
“È un ordine che arriva dall’alto… sopra M.”  
Bond gli porse una flûte e fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere con quello dell’altro.  
“Buon San Valentino”  
“La mezzanotte è passata da un pezzo” bisbigliò bagnandosi le labbra nello champagne.  
“Chissenefrega noi lo festeggiamo adesso.”  
“Credevo odiassi questa festa.”  
“Infatti è così, la trovo inutile e consumistica” spiegò facendogli voltare il viso verso di sé per guardarlo negli occhi. “Però so quanto ci tenessi” concluse baciandolo piano.

Q si rilassò contro la sua spalla ascoltando la musica che si dipanava dall’IPig.  
Le mani di Bond lo accarezzavano dappertutto e lui sorrise quando una scivolò tra le sue gambe.  
“Sono troppo stanco.”  
“Lascia fare a me…”  
“Va bene.”  
Dopo lunghi minuti di carezze Q posò la mano su quella dell’agente con un sospiro tra lo spossato e il mortificato.  
“Sono troppo stanco” bisbigliò intontito “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non fa niente.”  
“Forse avevi preventivato qualcos’altro per la serata…”  
“Averti qui languido ed abbandonato tra le mia braccia soddisfa ampiamente le mie aspettative.”  
“Rischio di addormentarmi”  
“Vorrà dire che ti metterò a letto, sono bravo in quello.”

***

Bond era sveglio già da un’oretta abbondante però era rimasto a letto crogiolandosi in quel tepore inoltre perché aveva Q accoccolato addosso.

Preparò la colazione e mise tutto sul vassoio quindi tornò in camera spostando le tende quel che bastava per far filtrare un po’ di luce.   
Q dormiva raggomitolato su un fianco quasi completamente sommerso dal piumone. 

Non avrebbe voluto svegliarlo sapeva quante ore di sonno arretrate aveva quel ragazzo ma il volo per Sindey partiva tra quattro ore.   
Scostò il piumone quel tanto che bastava per scoprigli il viso. Gli baciò la fronte: “Q” lo chiamò piano ed ottenne un mugolio.   
“È già mattina?” farfugliò confuso.   
“Sono le dieci meno un quarto.”   
Q sbatté le palpebre e si sfregò gli occhi con le mani mettendosi a sedere, scoprendo si essere nudo. Un sorriso malizioso ed assonnato gli piegò le labbra “Potevi almeno mettermi i boxer.”   
“Senti ragazzino è tanto se sei uscito con le tue gambe dalla vasca. Mi sono premurato di asciugarti a dovere perché non prendessi un raffreddore.”   
Q sorrise era vero il bagno caldo lo aveva stroncato definitivamente.   
James mise sul letto un vassoio con le gambe.   
“E questo cosa sarebbe?”  
“La colazione.”  
“Questo” ripeté battendo un dito sul vassoio.   
“L’ho comprato ai grandi magazzini.”   
“Stai cercando di viziarmi?”   
Bond gli posò la mano sul viso e gli baciò piano le labbra.   
“Solo se ti lasci viziare.” 

Q prese il pane tostato e lo imburrò strinse un poco gli occhi per mettere a fuoco James che rise “Quante sono queste?” domandò mostrandogli delle dita.   
“Quattro. Non è divertente.”   
“Invece si soprattutto quando hai quell’espressione sulla faccia.”  
Il ragazzo lo ignorò finendo di mangiare e bevendo il suo tè.  
“È stato un San Valentino molto apprezzato” sussurrò mentre James toglieva il vassoio dal letto.  
“Ne sono felice” commentò chinandosi a baciargli le labbra Q lo attirò verso di sé.  
“Dove credi si andare.”  
“Ho un volo da prendere.”  
“Lo so, fra tre ore. Quindi mezz’ora me la dedichi poiché poi non sappiamo quando tornerai” disse salendo cavalcioni.   
“Se questi sono gli ordini quartermaster.”  
“Sì, lo sono agente Double-oh-seven.”

Passò più di una mezz’ora e James era restio a lasciare quel letto, quel corpo sudato, quelle labbra rosse.  
Accarezzò la schiena nuda del compagno ammirando la sua pelle incresparsi di brividi.   
“Dimmi il tuo nome…” chiese sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.  
“Torna da me” rispose voltandosi verso di lui.   
“Non me lo dirai mai, vero?” chiese ed i suoi occhi si fecero tristi.   
Q gli passò le dita tra i capelli.  
“Se questo serve a riportarli indietro… no.”  
“È una sciocchezza! Ti reputo una persona troppo intelligente per credere a questo.”   
Fu la volta di Q a farsi triste.   
James non insistette se lo strinse addosso per un lungo momento poi lo sguardo gli cadde sull’orologio. Ogni volta era sempre più difficile.   
“Devo andare.”  
La stretta del ragazzo si fece più forte. “Lo so.” 

\---  
Note:  
2 - L’IPig esiste davvero è un amplificatore per l’IPod ed è bellino che non si sa!  
3 - Penelope Garcia è l’informatico dell’FBI della sezione di quantico nella serie tv “Criminal Minds” e io l’adoro!  
4 - sì come avrete capito, per chi segue la serie di Sherlock (BBC), l’algoritmo a cui si riferisce Q è quello di Moriarty nella terza puntata della seconda serie.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autrice: raramente mi cimento in qualcosa di così lungo ed articolato, spero di essere riuscita a scrivere qualcosa di piacevole senza cadere in contraddizione.  
> Commenti, critiche, consigli sono ben accetti.  
> Buona lettura e buona domenica a tutti.


End file.
